Blood is thicker than Water
by MeryLittleLife
Summary: Peter has a young sister,nobody knows about her on the blue universe, only William Bell and Nina know who she is. She had been prepare to help Peter with the machine.
1. Chapter 1

"Run, just keep running", she kept telling herself, she knew if she didn't she wasn't going to make it, Sofia knew that she needed to reach the edge of Liberty Island, she had to jump into the water and hope, that what she had been training for so long, all her life would work, she had to make it to the other side, she had to help her brother survive.

...

The day started like any other day, the weather was bad, it was about to rain, but work had to get done, Michael had been on the phone just ten minutes ago

"It's time, she's coming. You know what to do"

That was all the communication he had had with her boss, and when she told you to do something you did it, you didn't ask why, you just made sure the work was done. All he had to do was pick up his partner on his way to the bay and then go wait with his boat right next to Liberty Island. Someone, he didn't know how, was going to arrive, and he was supposed to pick her up, and then take her to Massive Dynamic.

"Do you have everything we need?"

Joseph looked up from his phone and saw that Michael was worried.

"Don't worry, everything is in the bags. Whether she's well or hurt, we have everything we need".

Both of them were paramedics hired to pick up this girl they knew nothing about; all they knew was that they needed to go wait by Liberty Island, and then make sure that this girl made it to Massive Dynamic alive. Their boss was very adamant about that; no matter how that girl was, she had to be taken alive.

By the time they made it to the bay, the weather was getting worse. Soon it would be raining, and Michael didn't want to get stuck waiting under the rain all day and night. They didn't know how long it would take for this girl to get there, they just knew that she was coming.

Michael had been sailing boats since he was little, his father had taught him how to sail when he was 10 years old, so he knew how to handle himself in a rain, not matter how bad it got. If he had a choice, though, he wouldn't be here; but he also couldn't refuse the money that was given to him for doing this job. He needed the money, so there he was, at the edge of Liberty Island, about to wait for a girl when he didn't know when she would arrive. As if knowing that he was already where he was supposed to be, the first thunder announced that the rain was already there, too.

The rain was starting to get really bad, and they had been waiting there for almost two hours; there was still no sign of this girl. He had been told that he had to wait, until he was told otherwise. If his boss didn't call him back, they had to stay there, so there he was still waiting.

Four hours Michael and Joseph had been waiting for this girl, now. They had been expecting another boat, because how else could she arrive? There was no other way. They never imagined that the person they were supposed to pick up would literally fall from the air and into the water.

Both Michael and Joseph were inside the boat's cabin when the wind started to get bad; it was shaking the boat with a force that Michael had never seen before. Jolt of thunders kept finding their way into the water, but something was different about these. It was as if something was literally breaking through these thunders, trying to find a way out. Both of them were already out of the cabin and looking up at the sky, when they saw a girl falling out of the sky and into the water

"Oh my God!" It was all Michael was able to say.

He couldn't believe his eyes when, after another thunder hit the water, he saw this girl who they had been waiting for appear and fall into the water, completely lifeless.

"We have to get her out, get the bags I'm going in!" Joseph yelled at Michael, the wind getting louder as the rain got worse. Soon they wouldn't be able to see anything, let alone find this girl who was now on the water.

Joseph couldn't believe what he had just seen, but there was no time for that now. He had to get that girl out before it was too late. He didn't think much yelling at Michael to get everything ready, he grabbed a rubber ring and jumped into the water. He was used to saving people from the water, he had been a lifeguard for a few years now during the summer. The water was so cold, and the wind was creating waves that felt like someone was punching him, but he had to get the girl out of there. She didn't have much time, so he kept on swimming towards where he believed she had fallen.

It didn't take him much time to reach the point where she had sunk into the water, and so he dove in, if only for just a second. The first time, he didn't see much and couldn't find her. He came back up for air, and then went back into the deep water this time, determined on not coming up until he had found her.

"Where are you, buddy? Come on, you can do it," Michael kept telling himself.

From the moment Joseph jumped into the cold water, he went back into the cabin and grabbed everything they were going to need to revive this girl and make sure she made it out of this alive. He didn't understand how this was possible, how could it be possible for someone to appear from thin air? but it didn't matter now. What mattered was to make sure this girl survived.

She was just a few inches away from him. Joseph had to swim just a little bit more, and he would be able to grab her hand and pull both of them out. The water was so strong, and his lungs were burning from the lack of air. His brain and every cell of his body were telling to go up to breathe, but if he didn't grab her now, she would be lost, and there would be nothing they could do to save her. One last kick was all he needed to reach her, that was all he needed. He kicked hard, one last time, and pushing every muscle of his body, he managed to grab her hand. Once he was sure he had her, he started to make his way out of the water. Once out, he would have to swim to the boat with her.

Michael saw Joseph and the girl coming out of the deep water; he saw how his friend was struggling to keep both of them out, and it was not going to be easy for him to swim all the way back to the boat. He went back to the cabin, and after starting the engines again (luckily, they started right away) he moved across the distance between Joseph and the boat.

Once he was close enough, he came out and helped his friend, grabbing both the girl's arms and pulling her inside the boat. He then he made sure that Joseph was inside too. He had to help him, he was going into hypothermia, so he handed him a blanket before he started working on the girl.

"How is she?"

Joseph asked as he was tucking himself into another blanket. He couldn't control his shivering; he needed to regain his body warmth.

"She's not breathing? Help me get her inside the cabin, and I need you to take us back to the shore."

Once inside the cabin, while Joseph took them back, Michael opened his bags and started to work on the girl they had just pulled out of the water.

It wasn't easy for him, he was fighting against time. He had to intubate her to make sure she wouldn't die right there, and then he had to fight the hypothermia that would soon take hold of her, thanks to her wet clothes. And he had to work alone, because Joseph was taking them back to the shore. Once they got there, they would be able to work together to save this girl.

He grabbed one of the tubes he had in his bag, and without hesitation, he put it down her throat, before hooking it up to an ambu bag; he started to squeeze it, making sure air was making it to her lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sofia you must understand that Peter has to be saved."

The first time William Bell said that to Sofia, she didn't want to listen to him. She was angry because for once in her life, she wanted to live her life and not worry about someone she didn't even know.

She knew she had a brother, and she knew he had been taken to another universe when he was just a boy by another version of her father to be saved, and that he had grown in that universe not knowing who he was, not knowing that the destiny of both universes was in his hands.

"Why does it have to be me? He's the one in that drawing, not me."

"He's going to need your help to make it out alive when he gets in there, and he must understand that everything depends on him."

"They don't even have the machine, why do I have to worry now?"

"Because time is against us, it always has been. I know it's not fair what I did to you, but it is for the greater good, and one day you will be alone. And you must know what do to, if the day comes when everything depends on your brother and his life will depends on you.

"I'm only 17 years old, I shouldn't have to worry about all this and you know it."

"I know, but there's no other choice. I'm sorry Sofia

….

Michael kept squeezing the ambu bag making sure that air was getting into Sofia's lungs. They were almost at the shore now and then Joseph could help him save this girl who came out of the air.

The moment they arrived Joseph lost no time and started an IV in Sofia's left arm, Michael was still squeezing the ambu bag, they were not going to be able to move her until they made sure she was out of the dark.

"Grab the ambu bag; I have to check her heart"

Michael grabbed the electrodes and put them on Sofia's chest, then he turned on the portable heart monitor, her heart rate was getting really low. So he went through one of his bag of meds and gave her a shot of epinephrine, making her heart start beating much faster than it was.

"We need to get her out of these wet clothes and then we can take her to the ambulance"

Michael took off Sofia's t-shit and her pants and Joseph put two hospital gowns on her, so they could start to warm her up, if they didn't it she'll be going into hypothermia and she wouldn't make it.

"We have to take her fast; she needs more help than we can give her"

Joseph was worry she wouldn't make it, while he took her blood pressure, everything about her was wrong, the way she came to the world and how bad her vital signs were, both her blood pressure and heart rate were low and she couldn't breathe by herself, she needed more help and she needed it now.

"Go get the gurney from the ambulance"

Michael kept squeezing the ambu bag while with his other hand he took out his cell phone and called his boss, he was to call her when they were ready to bring the girl to Massive Dynamic, although they knew she needed to be taken to a hospital.

"I was speaking your call, how is she?"

"She's not going to make it to Massive Dynamic, her vitals are really bad and she's not breathing, she needs to be taken to a hospital"

"That can't be possible, she needs to be brought here, your job was to wait for her and make sure that she makes alive, I have doctors ready for her"

"I'm sorry Miss Sharp, I don't think you understand, she won't make it out of this alive, her temperature is getting lower and lower as we speak, Massive Dynamic is 30 minutes away from where we are and the closest hospital is 10 minutes away from here, I don't care about the money, her best chance to survive if I take it to the hospital, you can meet us there, I won't said how she appeared from thin air, I just said she fell into the water or something, you just look for her in Sacred Heart Hospital, that's where we're going"

Michael knew he won't be seeing that money but it was most important that this girl made it out alive from this, he didn't know who she was, but something was telling him that she was special and she needed to survive. When Joseph got to the side of the boat with the gurney Michael took off the electrodes of Sofia's chest and then he grabbed her in his arms, while Joseph kept squeezing the ambu bag and between the two they put her in the gurney, then Michael went back inside the boat, grabbed everything they brought and together they pushed the gurney through the dock and into the ambulance, Joseph would be driving while Michael kept working on keeping Sofia alive.

...

"How old is Sofia?"

"She's already 5 years old and she's now showing up a particular ability"

"What can she do?"

Nina was intrigued by Sofia and by what William was telling her over the phone, he had been in their universe for only 1 day and just now he was able to call her.

"You'll have to wait, is easier if I show you the video that I brought with me, she has developed one of the most amazing abilities of all the Cortexiphan children, when the time comes she will be able of doing what we need to make sure our universe survives"

"I assume she still is under your care?"

"Yes, I convinced her father that it would be best I keep caring for her and also teaching her, she has an I.Q of 190 just like her brother, she's with me during the day 3 times a week and then she is with her mother the rest of the days and nights. I have to be careful after what happened with Peter she is with her mother and 2 body guards all the time, even when she's with me Elizabeth and the body guards are in the building too"

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I can't lie to her, even if I wanted to I can't. It's impossible to lie to her, because she knows when somebody lies to her and then I will lose her trust, even at 5 years old she knows more than she let others think she knows. I'm almost there I'll see you in 5 minutes"

…

"Hurry up!"

Michael yelled at Joseph while he push another epinephrine shot into Sofia's IV, her heart rate was slowing down much faster than he was able to bring it up, soon it would stop beating at all.

"We're almost there, 2 minutes"

"Call it in; make sure they're waiting for us"

"Dispatch this is 55 Charlie ETA is 2 minutes we have a female approximate 20 years old, unconscious with positive signs of hypothermia"

"55 Charlie copy that, we'll be waiting"

By the time they manage to get to the hospital Michael was doing CPR to Sofia, every 5 pushes on her chest he would squeeze the ambu bag; her heart had just stopped a minute ago.

Doctor Robins opened the door of the ambulance so his patient could be taken into the ER.

"Female pulled out of the water, she's been unconscious since we took her out, I intubate in the scene, temperate of 86 and dropping, hate rate at scene was….was….56 and she coded just 1 minute ago, she already had 2 rounds of epinephrine, hypothermia is setting much faster than we could stop it"

While Michael was telling all this to Doctor Robins they pushed the gurney inside the ER, once there they started to work on bringing Sofia back to life.

Robins hooked her up to a breathing machine and also to a heart monitor, while one of the nurses took her blood pressure.

"Please save her"

Michael said while he went outside of the room and waited while he saw Robins and two nurses working on reviving Sofia, her heart was not beating yet, so he took out his phone once again and called his boss

"She's been treated right now, her heart stopped when we were just 1 minute away from the hospital, when you get here ask for Doctor Robins, he's making sure now that this girl survives"

"Thank you"

Was all that Nina said to him and then she ended the call, she had another call to make.

"Philip I need your help, I need to Peter to bring Walter to Sacred Heart Hospital and when you get they here there they should look for me, tell Olivia to come here too"

"What happened?"

"A girl just came from the other universe….Philip I will explain everything to you but right now it is important that Walter gets here, he's the only one that can save her"

"They'll be there in 20 minutes"

As she hangs up the phone the car arrived to the hospital and she walked in. She looked for the ER room and she saw her, she saw Sofia. She saw how a doctor was doing CPR trying to revive her, she looked so pale and her lips were blue. For a moment Nina let herself carry away but the fear that she wouldn't make it, this girl life had been sacrificed without even asking her if she wanted to help or not and here she was, almost dead and her future was still be to told. Right now Nina didn't know if Sofia was going to live or not. She didn't understand what went wrong, Olivia had crossed several times from one universe to the other and she never reacted this way, she needed to know what went wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone of the them or Fringe for that matters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Dunham," Olivia answered her phone as she was entering the lab at Harvard basement.

"Get the Bishops and meet Nina Sharp at Sacred Heart Hospital," Broyles instructed her without any greeting. "Doctor Bishop's help is needed to save the life of a girl who just crossed over from the other universe

"We'll be there as soon as we can." She hanged up the phone and looked for Peter, to find him eating some cereals with Walter.

"Broyles just called, we have to go to Sacred Heart hospital. A girl just came from the other universe and she needs your help, Walter"

"What? How did she cross over?"

Peter didn't believe what he had just heard, how could it be possible? He needed to know how she had done it, and so he helped his father gather all the things that he may need; they needed to save her.

"Broyles said anything else?" Peter asked while he drove to the hospital; he was going really fast.

"Only that a girl had crossed from the other side and that we have to look for Nina Sharp when we get there. I'm sure she can tell us more when we get there"

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital. They found Nina waiting for them in the entrance hall. She looked as if the girl was already dead. Peter silently hoped that it wasn't true, so he could learn who she was and how she crossed over.

"Walter, it is of extreme importance that you save her."

Nina was concerned for Sofia. She had been watching how they'd managed to bring her back to life, but there was a chance she may never wake up again.

"Who is she?" Peter was the first to ask.

"She's important for the survival of our universe; she's here to make sure you survive, Peter."

Neither of them could believe the Nina's words; they were all in shock, and they didn't even know the whole truth yet.

Walter entered the room where Sofia was, and he was stopped by Doctor Robins.

"I'm sorry, you can't be here."

"I'm Olivia Dunham from the FBI," Olivia intervened, showing her credentials. "We were called on her case, it is important that Doctor Bishop treats her. Can you tell us what you know?"

"She was found in the river right next to Liberty Island, and was brought here. When she came in, she wasn't breathing on her own anymore, and her vital signs were extremely low. Her heart stopped just one minute before arrival, and after she got here, it took me thirty minutes to make her heart beat again, and get her blood pressure up. The problem is that she still isn't breathing on her own, and I don't know if she's going wake up."

"Have you checked for brain activity?"

Walter was already with Sofia's chart in his hands, checking everything that had been done to save her life.

"Not yet, my priority was to get heart beating again. She presented signs of hypothermia when she was brought here. I was told she had been taken out of the water. I don't know why she was in the water in the first place."

"I need to do an EEG. I see that her vital signs are back to normal and her temperature is almost normal as well. Her life is therefore no longer at risk for the time being."

Doctor Robins looked at one of the nurses and asked her to bring in the EEG machine so Walter could do the test and determinate how Sofia was doing.

Noticing Nina again, Olivia joined her; she wasn't going to wait much longer to get the answers she wanted.

"What can you tell me about her?"

"I will tell you everything you need to know, but first, I need to make sure she's okay. I promise you, Olivia, I will tell you everything."

"It would be helpful if you could go outside to talk while Peter and I make the EEG to this girl," Walter told them quite sternly.

"Her name is Sofia"

Nina couldn't help herself, she couldn't wait any longer to know if Sofia was going to survive or not. She couldn't understand how this had happened. Something had to happen for her to react this badly to the crossing over. She still had Cortexiphan in her blood, after all, she should have been fine. Olivia had had bad reactions but never so severe.

"Son, help me with the electrodes so we can get started."

Walter and Peter put electrodes on both sides of Sofia's forehead, and once they were ready, Walter turned the machine on and was soon reading the results. They all saw how his face changed into a worried mask, and knew something was wrong without Walter needing to confirm it.

Nina and Olivia walked back into the room and waited for Walter to tell them what was wrong with Sofia.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. She's in a coma, her Alpha reading is incredibly low, and until I can determinate what is the cause of this, I don't think she's going to wake up."

"Wait, are you telling us that the fact that she almost drowned and her resulting hypothermia aren't the cause for her coma?" Olivia asked, trying to understand why she was like this.

"No, the fact that she just crossed over from the other universe is the cause, but I won't be sure until I know more."

"I'll have her transferred to Massive Dynamic; there you will be able to do all the tests you want, Walter. Also, there is something you need to see. When she was taken out of the water, she had a backpack with her, and inside there were a few things that might interest you."

"Can she be moved, Walter?" Olivia didn't want to risk Sofia's safety, especially knowing how bad she was.

"We must wait twenty-four hours before she can be moved," he answered. "But we're not taking her to Massive Dynamic; I want to take her to my lab."

"I'm sorry Walter, but that won't be possible," Nina objected. "William ordered that, if Sofia ever came to this side and she needed medical attention, she was only to be taken to Massive Dynamic. Once I show you what was in her backpack, you will understand why."

"Do we have to be in Massive Dynamic to see it?" Olivia was getting tired of Nina's secrecy; she needed to know more about Sofia now, and more importantly, if she was a threat for all of them or not.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait," Nina said. "I'm not leaving her side until I'm sure she's safe. I promised William that I would take care of her."

"Fine," Olivia was angry now. "We'll wait a day, but then, you're telling us everything you know."

"Don't worry, Olivia, I will tell you everything. But for now I just want to make sure she's safe".

…..

The sun was starting to pierce through the curtains, and that was what woke Olivia up, Peter's arms around her. She turned around to look at him, because seeing him sleep was one of the things she loved the most; she was surprised to find him already awake. As it turned out, he was the one watching her sleep this time, and loving her calm face, knowing that for a few hours at least she was in peace.

"Good morning," Peter told her, kissing her soft lips first and then all the way down her neck. That was one of his favorite places of her body to kiss her, and what he liked even more was watching her enjoying those kisses.

"Good morning. How long have been awake?"

"Not much, just an hour. But I didn't want to wake you so I let you sleep."

"You were thinking about this girl, about Sofia."

"Yes. I couldn't stop thinking about her. There is something about her that is incredibly familiar to me. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I see her, and I see my mother. I noticed she has curls, and I bet that if I could see her eyes, they'd be the same color as hers."

"Do you think she's a threat?"

They were sitting on their bed, looking at each other as they spoke, one of Peter's hands moving up and down Olivia's arm. It was a need for him, to feel her as close as possible when they were together.

"I don't know what to think yet, I think that we'll be ready to determinate that after we see what she brought in her backpack."

"Speaking of seeing that backpack, we should go and wake your father up, so we can go to the hospital after we eat something, and make sure Nina keeps her promise of showing us what's inside."

"Okay, get dressed while I go and wake up Walter. Lucky for us it's Friday; he won't be cooking naked today."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at what Peter had just said. While she got dressed, she kept thinking about something, something she had been thinking about since last night.

How had she managed to cross over? The only explanation she had in mind was that Sofia had been treated with Cortexiphan, which brought the next question: she knew Cortexiphan could only be used for the first time when the person was a child, and Sofia was at least 19 or 20 years old. Did that mean that William Bell gave her Cortexiphan when she was a child? She really needed to talk with Nina and get all the answers she needed.

Once she was done, she went downstairs to found Peter helping Walter cook breakfast. If it was up to her, she would only take some coffee and then be in her car on her way to the hospital, but Walter would not go until he got some breakfast, so she just watched them prepare the food. Peter handed her a cup of coffee and a plate with some eggs and bacon that he had made.

"Is it possible that she has been treated with Cortexiphan?"

Olivia saw how both Bishop boys looked intrigued by her question, and Walter was the first to answer.

"That may actually be the only explanation for her being able to cross over. I can't think of anything else. But the most important question is, what happened to her that caused her recent state of coma? Something must have happened to her when she was either about to cross over, or right after crossing over; it's the only explanation I can give you now, without knowing more about her".

They finished eating without saying much more, all of them really antsy to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Curiosity was hard to fight, especially when you were either a Bishop boy or Olivia Dunham.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much to Elialys for all her help betaing all the chapters so far and for helping me so much.

Thank you all so much for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter****4**

"How long have they been here?"

Sofia wanted to go with William and help those who had crossed over to save her brother, but she knew that that it wasn't a possibility; she needed to stay a secret until the time was right.

"It's been almost 9 hours; I must go and find them. They don't know how things work on this side."

"I want to help you."

"I know you want to, but you know very well that that it isn't possible, not now at least. Now listen to me, because once I'm gone to find them, I don't know when I'll be back. You need to get everything ready just in case I don't come back. You know what to do, and how long you must wait before you go to the other side. Your backpack, is it ready?"

"Yes, it is."

"Remember to hide it, and only when the time comes, you have to take with you. In there is everything you and them will need. I know both sides can survive, and your brother will take care of that. And most importantly, my dearest Sofia, I know you will make sure your brother survives as well. Please take care."

By then, she was already crying; even if there were times when she really hated him, at the end of the day, he had been more of a father to her than her real father ever was. It wasn't easy for her to forgive him for what he had done to her, but she knew now that it was for the best. Sofia knew that she wasn't going to see William again; she knew he was going to die, helping those who had come to save her brother.

She watched him leave, knowing she would never see him again, and decided then to go to her house at Reiden Lake and wait there until everything was over. She knew that it would be the only place for her to hide right now. She did have better hiding places, but the house at the lake was one of her favorite places. So she grabbed her backpack from its hidden place in one of the walls, and left William's office for the last time in her life.

…..

Nina woke up to find Walter making another EEG to Sofia. She knew they wanted to know everything about her, and she was going to tell them everything this time. She knew this was not a time to keep things to herself. She loved Sofia just as much as William did, and it was hard for her to see Sofia like this.

"How is she?" She asked Walter.

"She's just like yesterday. Once we'll be in Massive Dynamic, I will be able to do more extensive tests on her, and we will know how bad she truly is. Tell me something Nina, did William give Cortexiphan to this girl?"

Up until that point, Olivia had been quietly looking at Sofia, as if hoping that she would wake up suddenly; when she heard Walter's question, she turned her gaze to Nina instead.

"Yes….since she was a newborn baby. I shouldn't be talking about this in here, but knowing you I know you won't wait until we are in a much safer place. William wanted to give her Cortexiphan when she was still in her mother's womb, but he wasn't able to find a way to keep the mother from being affected as well by the drug, so he waited until she was born. He told her that she suffered from a vitamins deficiency; instead of vitamins, she took Cortexiphan until she was 8 years old. Her body adapted to the drug so well that it somehow started to produce a kind of Cortexiphan of its own, and that's why she still has it in her blood. To those who don't know Cortexiphan, all she has is a simple protein maker, only you and William would always know what it really was."

Olivia was simply furious, now. How could William Bell take this experiment as far as to drug an innocent baby and child? She knew right then that Sofia wasn't a threat. She was just another victim, like her. She decided right then that she would do everything she could to protect her.

"Why would he do something like that?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Walter who had spoken, and it was obvious that he was as angry as Olivia was. Even he had a limit, when it came to experimenting on children.

"I can't tell you more, not here." Nina insisted. "Is it safe to move her?"

"Yes, call whoever you want and take her to Massive Dynamic. We will meet you there."

And just like that, the three of them left the room and went back to Olivia's car so they could drive to Massive Dynamic and wait there. Walter and Olivia were indeed angry, and they both needed a moment to calm down before they could think objectively.

Peter was not angry; he was worried. He had seen what that drug could do to children. He'd seen the effect on Olivia, and she had been already three when they had started to give it to her. He was worried, wondering how Cortexiphan could affect a child who had been drugged with it since their birth. He hoped that Sofia was okay. He didn't know why, but he had a strong feeling, a strong need to protect her no matter what, and that was what he planned on doing.

Sofia had to be fast, she didn't have much time.

It was unusual for her, to just pay a visit to her father, but she had no choice, seeing him was the only way she had to get inside Liberty Island. It had been months since William had died, and she knew that morning that it was time for her to go.

She wished with all her heart that she could have said goodbye to her mother. But she knew it was for the best that she hadn't; Elizabeth knew her daughter too well, and she would know just looking into her eyes that something was wrong. That was why Sofia decided not to see her mother, and to pay a visit to her father instead.

As far as she can remember, Sofia had always known her father wasn't a good man. She understood how losing Peter had destroyed him, and made him into this despicable man he was today. How vengeance and the need to save their universe at any cost, was what made her father the way he was. Sofia was just a little girl when she saw the truth about her father, and ever since that moment, she hadn't been able to love him. Not that he ever gave her a reason to love him.

She was okay with the idea of saving both universes, but she was not okay with the idea of saving only one by destroying the other in the process.

She knew all too well what he was capable of, so that day, as she about to pay an unusual visit to her father, she knew she couldn't go to his office with the excuse that she missed him, or that she wanted to have lunch with him. No, she needed to act as normal as possible until the moment she would be crossing over.

Unfortunately, the last thing she needed before she could try and cross over was there, hidden in one of the labs of Liberty Island. After checking in with the guard at the door, who knowing who she was didn't ask her any question, Sofia walked to the elevator and pressed the 2nd floor button.

Once there, she entered the first lab on the right and looked around for one of the hidden panels that she had left there years ago when she was still forced to come and let Brandon experiment on her. She hated that man as much as she once hated William Bell, but her father had been obsessed about finding out why she had abilities, and how they worked. He had been right to think that it could help him cross over to the other side. Too bad he never knew that the key was Cortexiphan, and that you needed to be treated with it as a child to develop the ability to cross over.

Sofia only wanted to find the tablet she had hidden there one day when she had been taken to see her father, and she had known all too well that he couldn't see that tablet. It contained all of William Bell's files, and she had to give that tablet to the other version of her father, just as William had told her to do.

It wasn't hard to open the panel again, all she had to do was hit the upper right side and catch the panel; in there was the tablet, just like she had left it. She grabbed it and put it in her backpack, in a pocket that would protect it from getting wet when she would jump in the water.

She was scared, as she walked towards her father's office. After being announced by the on call guard, she walked in.

"What do you want, Sofia?"

As always, her father had an angry mask on, one he had been wearing for the last twenty years.

"Can't your own daughter visit you without a reason?"

"I know you, and I know you will never visit me without a reason. So what do you want? I don't have all day."

"Of course you don't have all day, you're too busy trying to destroy another universe just to get even with the fact that they took Peter. And you don't even care about him, you just want him to power off that stupid machine."

Her father was astonished; he had never said anything about the machine to her. She knew about Peter, everybody knew about him, but he never thought she would know about the other universe, and much less about the machine and what could be done with it. He knew right away that there was only one reason for her to know this, and if he was right, he needed to start making tests on her right away.

"I just want to know one thing…why? Why do you have this need to hurt your own children?"

He walked to her, then, and slapped her so hard that she fells on the floor.

She couldn't believe what had just happened; she stood up and started to run, only to be followed by the guards. She had to get out and run to the water. That morning, she had injected herself with a high dose of Cortexiphan, even when she had it in her blood already, she would need all the help she could get if she wanted to make it to other side.

She had to run, no matter what she had to keep running. It wasn't easy, the guards were everywhere. She needed the adrenaline rush to make sure she made it to other side, so she kept running until she was outside and the light of the sun blinded her for a moment and then she kept running, she had to, she had to make it to the water.

"Run, just keep running", she kept telling herself, she knew if she didn't she wasn't going to make it.

Sofia knew that she needed to reach the edge of Liberty Island, she had to jump into the water and hope, that what she had been training for so long, all her life, would work. She had to make it to the other side; she had to help her brother survive.

And so when she reached the edge of the island, she didn't think twice. She jumped, and in her mind, all she could see was the water acting as a bridge to the other side. She felt a sharp pain in her left leg, but she didn't care, she kept thinking about seeing Peter, about hugging him, about helping him survive.

She thought of a world where she wouldn't have to worry about her ability being discovered and being used once again to help her father destroy the universe she wanted to be in.

By the time she felt her body touch the water, she was completely out of her mind. She couldn't think correctly because her senses where making her feel everything at the same time, all mixed together. She felt the wind, and heard the water at the same time, and then darkness was all she could see and sense. It was all around her, and she didn't know why.

By the time her body was submerged in the water, she was unconscious, and all she could see and feel was darkness.

Absolute darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What are you seeing that I'm not?"

Peter was getting impatient as his father stared at the screen, pointing out that there was something rare in Sofia EGG.

"There is something that shouldn't be there. It is as if she had yet another brain function that we don't have."

Olivia didn't want to waste any time. They had been in Massive Dynamic for three hours already, and during that time Walter, with Peter's help, had been doing test after test to Sofia to find a way to help her. They already knew that there was something wrong, causing her to be in a coma. Now they needed to find a way to wake her up.

In that moment, Brandon walked into the room where they had placed Sofia. He was holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"I think I know why she's in a coma."

"Give me that," Walter said, getting the paper from Brandon's hands. He was still angry because of what had been done to her, refusing any help from anyone but Peter.

"As you can see in the blood test results, she was given a high dose of a tranquilizer, more than she could handle, she's lucky to be alive. The chard that came with her from the hospital said that she had a bruise in her left leg, I'm sure that's where she was shot, and from what one of the paramedic said, she was already unconscious when she was taken out of the water."

"Is that possible, Walter?" Olivia was now in a "trust no one from Massive Dynamic" mood, so she had to ask him if he believed this or not.

"Yes, and seeing these test results, there still are traces of the tranquilizer in her blood. We need to give her something to counteract the effects, but I'm afraid that given the amount of time she has been suffering from the dose she received, whether or not she wakes up will depend on her."

"Do anything you can to save her, please."

Never in his life had Walter heard Nina say please, much less saw her so worried. He then saw that she was holding a backpack in her hands, and behind her, a man walked in with a huge monitor.

Nina opened the backpack, and from within she got out a tablet. Once the man had left the room, she grabbed one of the connecting wires and plugged the tablet to the monitor. Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes, anxious to know what else was in the backpack, that by then they knew it was Sofia's, and they also wanted to know that she was going to show them.

"As you may already have figured out, this is Sofia's backpack. In there, she has her personal belongings, along with two items she brought for us. One for all of us to seen and another one for you Walter. She was told by William to bring this one specifically for you."

"What is in that tablet?" Peter was getting much more anxious and irritated; he didn't want to waste time. He needed to find a way to save Sofia.

"What I am about to show you will be shocking at first. It is important that you all remain calm, and see everything that is in here. This will help you understand Sofia, who she is, why she's here, and most importantly, what she can do…This is her story."

Nina pressed play, and they all heard William Bell's voice. Olivia couldn't help but shiver when she saw him, and especially when she heard him. The memories of her experience as William Bell were still there in her head, even if she didn't want to talk about it.

"By the time you watch this, I'll be far gone. And most important, if you are watching, it means that my experiment with the soul magnets didn't work, and for that I am very sorry, especially to you Olivia, for putting you through all of this.

I don't believe there is any other way to tell all of you who this girl is, so I'm just going to say it. She is Sofia Bishop. Yes, you heard right, I said Bishop. She's 20 years old, and she's incredible intelligent, just like you Peter."

Peter, Olivia and Walter were all dumbfounded. They couldn't believe what there were watching. How could this be true? It was the first thing Peter asked himself; he didn't remember being told about her when he was on the other side, not even his mother let him know that he had a sister. If he had known, he would have never left her there by herself, knowing what kind of man their father was.

"A few years after Peter's kidnapping, before Elizabeth and Walter's marriage became nothing more than an act, Elizabeth became pregnant, and I realized that I had an opportunity, one that I couldn't let go. I had to make sure Sofia would be ready to help you, Peter, in any way she could, and most importantly, that if it became necessary, you would protect her.

Back then, I was already working for what it is today the Fringe Division. Knowing the illness that you had as boy, I confronted Walter and told him that the baby could have the illness too. I knew that it was a long shot, but I took the risk. In fear that anything could happen to the baby, he let me do all the tests that were needed to prevent any harm from happening to Sofia.

I spent 3 months trying to find a way to administrate Cortexiphan to Sofia without affecting Elizabeth, because they shared a blood stream, like all babies do with their mother while in the womb. I had no choice but to wait. I told them the truth: Sofia was healthy, and there was nothing wrong with her, but to make sure, I would make the necessary blood test once she was born.

The Cortexiphan was the only chance I got to make Sofia more than she was, make her special and give her what she needed to survive crossing over, if she ever had to do it. It was close to the time of her birth that I realized that giving her the same Cortexiphan that we gave to the children in Jacksonville was not an option. It was too strong for her to handle, it would kill her. So I had to develop a new form of the drug, one that could be administrated to newborn babies and small children."

Olivia was disgusted. She was so angry that if William Bell were alive, she would have killed him at that very moment. How could he have given such a harmful drug to a baby? An innocent newborn baby?

"I was there the day Sofia was born, and when I made the first blood test, I knew right away that she was healthy. I had a choice to make, tell them that she was alright, or tell them that she had any illness that I could come up with that could give me an excuse to use Cortexiphan on her. I thought of the repercussions it could have in the faith of saving both universes, on making sure that our universe could survive, and so I told them that she had a simple vitamin deficiency. She would only have to take a vitamin supplement, all I had to do was tell them once in a while that she still needed them. Elizabeth was so scared that anything could happen to her daughter that she said yes right away, and Walter was so busy trying to find a way to cross over and get Peter back and revenge what had been done that he didn't really care about a vitamin deficiency. He chose to let someone else deal with that problem rather than deal with it by himself. That is what gave me entire freedom to insure that Sofia would be raised in a proper way, to increase her chances of having any ability."

Walter couldn't listen to this anymore; he took the tablet from Nina's hands and pressed STOP.

"Since she was a baby? How could he do this? He knew. He knew that Cortexiphan couldn't be administrated to babies. Even if I'm sure that he altered the formula in a correct way, it still is too toxic for a baby's brain, that is why when we used it, we only used it on children older than 3 years old, and never for so long."

"How long? How long did that son of a bitch drug my sister?"

Peter was just one heartbeat away from snapping and actually hurting anybody who stood in his way.

"Eight years. Every month for eight years, he would administrate a dose of Cortexiphan, it is all explained in the video we are watching. I know this is hard, I've known about Sofia since she was a baby, and I've grown to care about her, too. I know it's hard, but it is important that you all see the entire video. It's the only way you will be able to help her properly."

"So get on with it." Olivia was as ready as Peter to hurt anyone who stood in her way; she was more than ready to shoot someone.

Nina grabbed the tablet and pressed PLAY one more time.

"By the time she was 6 months old, she already showed signs of being more intelligent than others. She was already crawling, and also had an incredible ability to learn new things. Every month, I would see her: and test her development. I would also tell Elizabeth that she still needed the dose of vitamin supplements, which allowed me to give her the Cortexiphan.

She was almost 16 months old when she learned to talk. Most babies would be saying simple words by that age; Sofia, on the other hand, was actually talking like a 2 year old girl.

It was only when she learned to talk that I found out about her ability, and it was one that I never thought she would have. I had long ago noticed that every time someone touched her, she would wince. She would also go into a trance for a moment. I never understood what that meant, until one day, when she started to talk and told me something that nobody knew in this universe."

In that moment, the image of William Bell sitting in his office, one that Olivia recognized right away, faded away, the screen now showing a small little girl, with hair full of curls, playing with a puzzle. William was sitting next to her.

"Sofia, can you tell me the name of the animal in the puzzle?"

The camera was set just behind William Bell so that it would only film what Sofia was doing. When asked which animal she was seeing in that puzzle she had solved within five minutes, she looked up and stared at William.

"It's a cow."

"Very good. And do you know what the cow does?"

"Moo."

She was a 16 months old with a sense of humor. She knew he was asking her what the cow could give, not the sound it made.

"And what can you get from a cow?"

"Milk. Now I ask question."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why is your home really far?"

William wasn't sure if she was asking about his home here, or actually asking him why he had a home in another universe.

"You want to know why my house if far from here?"

"No," Sofia thought for a moment before asking again. She then seemed to remember something that could help her. "My daddy is not your friend, my other daddy is."

That couldn't be right, could it? She couldn't be telling him about the two versions of Walter Bishop.

"Sofia, did you hear something that you shouldn't have?"

She was getting impatient; she had told him what she thought he needed to understand her question. So she tried another way.

"No, I saw it. I saw my daddy is not your friend, and I saw my other daddy is."

"What do you mean, you saw it?"

Sofia walked right next to William's chair, and she touched his hand. In that moment, William saw her wince, then getting into the trance he had seen before.

After a minute, Sofia opened her eyes and tried again.

"I saw it. When I touch your hand, I see two daddies, one from here and one from there. You know my other daddy for a long time, and I saw your home is far from here, in another place."

She was talking about the other universe. There was no doubt that she had just talked about his universe. What did this mean? How could she have seen it?

"Sofia, what other things do you see when you touch my hand?"

"I see everything, what is in head, I see everything."

He never thought this could have been her ability. It was beyond what he ever imagined it could be. So, that explained why she winced every time she touched somebody, or when she was touched. She was seeing the thoughts and memories of that person. He needed to study her ability and figure out how her ability could help him along the way.

At that moment, the image of a much older William Bell reappeared on the screen, and he continued telling Sofia's story.

"You can imagine my surprise when I learned Sofia's ability. I would never have thought she would have developed such an extraordinary ability. I needed to help her control it, and most importantly, I needed to keep her safe.

During the next two years, I did all I could to protect her. It wasn't easy for me to teach her, she has always been so smart. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop her when she put herself in danger, without realizing it.

She was already 3 years old, she had just learned how to read simple words, and she wanted to read for her father. Sofia had seen his mind, but she was still so innocent that she didn't know how much trouble she was going to put herself in.

She came to Liberty Island with her mother, after bugging her all day long about how she wanted to show her father what she could do. When they got there, it took Elizabeth twenty minutes to convince Walter to see Sofia. When she came in his office, she read to her father, all proud of what she could do. She knew she was much smarter than the kids her age. But when her father didn't show any interest in what she did, she got angry and she mentioned Peter.

Here is the problem. In her 3 years, nobody had ever told her that she had a brother. They didn't speak about him in front of her, so they were more than surprised when they heard her speak about him. When asked where she had heard about him, she, in all her innocence, told her father what she could do. She told him that she had seen Peter in her mother's memories."

They were all so focused on what they were watching that it took them by surprise when the heart monitor that controlled Sofia's heart started to sound one of the alarms.

Sofia's heart was once again about to stop.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long to upload, the holidays took all the time. This chapter is for Ambre, you rock girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Peter, help me save her."

Sofia's heart had once again stopped. While Walter gave her a shot of adrenaline, Peter charged the palettes to shock her heart and make it work again.

When Peter said "Clear!" he shocked her heart and it started to beating again, her heart rate soon coming back to normal. It had just been a daunting moment. Walter realized he had to think of a much faster way to clean up her blood from the effects of the tranquilizer.

"Do you have a dialysis machine here?" he asked Nina.

"Yes, of course. I'll get one in here right away." She was out of the room before she even finished her sentence, walking away to ask for the machine to be brought to Sofia's room.

Twenty minutes later, Walter was making an incision in her leg to seek the femoral vein, and another incision just above her collarbone to seek the subclavian artery there. He then programmed the machine to clean all her blood from any trace of the tranquilizer. It would take hours, but it was going to help her.

It would give her another chance.

-

It was her first day, and she was scared.

She was nervous, and she didn't know if she should go or not. But it had taken her too long to convince her mother to let her take classes at college to back off now.

Sofia was sixteen, and she was going to "school" for the first time in her life. Seeing how she was so much smarter than the average kids her age, she had always been homeschooled. That was why she was ready to take senior classes in college.

Convincing her mother had been hard work, and the only reason Elizabeth finally accepted was because Sofia had agreed to go with guards. It was a good deal, so she took it; at the time, she didn't want to go with them, but she was secretly grateful they were there with her, because she was scared and was glad to have something familiar around her.

She walked into the classroom and was not surprised to find everyone looking at her. Of course they would look at her; she had guards standing outside the door, she was just a 16 years old girl, when everyone else was in their 20's, and to complete her luck, she was the daughter of the Secretary of Defense, something everyone seemed to know.

Something caught her attention and helped her decide where to sit. She saw a boy, a young boy who couldn't have been more than eighteen, and what sealed her decision to sit behind this boy was that he wasn't looking at her. It made her feel normal for the first time that day, and in her mind, she thanked him for that.

Samuel was reading when he heard everyone around him start whispering, and he knew they weren't talking about him anymore. They had gotten used to having him there taking senior classes; he looked up from his book and saw this beautiful girl, who he could tell was scared, standing in the doorway. Everyone was talking about her and staring at her, which of course only made her even more nervous and anxious.

He decided not to look at her. He was nervous too, but it was caused by how beautiful she was. He could tell she was just a girl, but he had the strangest feeling, as if he knew her already, but couldn't remember from where. After a minute of intense thinking, he remembered where he had seen her: she was the daughter of the Secretary of Defense; he had seen her picture just a few days ago on the news, when it was announced that she would be attending classes. The name of the college had remained classified.

And there she was, all charming and graceful, walking in the classroom, and soon, she was taking the seat just behind his. Control yourself, he kept telling himself. Yes, she seems nice, but that didn't mean that she would talk to him.

Sofia was intrigued by this boy sitting in front of her, and her mind was a complete mess; she didn't really know how to talk to him. She realized that they were about the same age, but what made her want to talk with him the most was the fact that he wasn't acting like everyone else, regarding her presence in the room. Her hands were shaking when she took a pen out, and the pen ended up on the floor, next to the boy she was scared to talk to.

Samuel bent down to picked it up, and when he was about to hand it to her, their eyes met and they found themselves mesmerized by each other's gaze. She had bright blue eyes, while his were a bright green.

"I think this is yours," Sam said, giving her the pen back.

"Thanks…I'm Sofia."

"I'm Samuel. Welcome to class. Is this your first day?"

"Yes…may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How old are you?" She was intrigued; she needed to know, because if he were young like her, it would be mean she wasn't alone, that there was someone else was like her.

"I'm eighteen. You?

"I'm sixteen."

That was the moment they both knew they were meant for each other.

There was something about Samuel that made Sofia wonder about him, that made her want to know him…even love him. He was like her, she wasn't alone anymore. Samuel was hypnotized by her eyes, these bright blue eyes that told him the moment he stared into them that she was more than just someone intelligent. She was someone who needed to be protected, someone who needed somebody to care for her, to simply hug her when she was feeling sad.

In that instant, he knew she was someone he would always love, not matter what life brought for them. He would always love her.

-

Peter couldn't sleep. He had been trying to fall asleep for almost two hours, and he felt like he was losing his mind, wondering how Sofia may be doing right now. His arms were around Olivia, who was sound asleep. He'd had to beg her to get some rest, but that was something they both needed, not just her. Slowly, he moved them around until she was resting on the bed, so he could get up and get dressed to go to Massive Dynamic. He heard her voice just when he was putting his shirt on.

"Where're you going?" She asked him, her voice still thick with sleep, and he turned around to look at her as she sat up on the bed, already knowing Peter's answer.

"I need to go; I have to be by her side. If she dies…I….I don't want her to die alone. She came over here to save me, and now, I'm the one who can't save her…" His voice cracked on the last words.

Olivia knew he needed to be there, and if she were honest with herself, she needed to be there, too. She couldn't let him go there all by himself, he was going to need her if something bad happened. That's why she promptly got out of bed and started to get dressed herself. Peter didn't argue with her. He didn't even bother trying telling her that she should stay here and get a few more hours of sleep. She wouldn't do it, and truth be told, he needed her by his side.

"Should we wake up Walter?" Olivia asked when she realized they couldn't leave him alone. It wasn't that late, but they couldn't leave without at least letting him know where they were going.

"What time is it?" Peter asked her as he looked for his phone.

"Almost midnight. Who are you gonna call?"

"I was thinking Astrid. Maybe she'll agree to come and stay with Walter; she can drive him to Massive Dynamic in the morning."

-

Twenty minutes later, they were entering Sofia's room. The dialysis had work, her blood was no longer contaminated with any harmful drug, but they still didn't know why she wasn't waking up. As Walter had said, waking up was up to her; all they could do was wait.

Because they didn't have anything else to do, Peter decided to watch more of William Bell's video. Maybe there would be something in there that could help them figure out how to help Sofia wake up.

A couch had been brought in hours ago; they were going to be there for a long time, waiting for her to wake up, so they may as well be comfortable. They sat next to each other and Peter pressed PLAY; William Bell appeared once again on the monitor

"After that terrible innocent mistake Sofia made by telling her father what she could do, she had to survive all the tests he put her through. The worst of it was when he decided to have her help him question suspects. He used her, and he didn't care about how much damage he was causing on his daughter's mind.

It was of extreme importance for Sofia to develop a way to protect herself from her ability, and most importantly, she needed to learn how to control it. I concentrated all my efforts on helping her achieve a way to do so, and by the age of ten, she was controlling whose mind she would see. That only worked when she touched someone else; she was still defenseless if somebody touched her. Unfortunately, it took two more years for her to develop a way to finally protect herself. If you do an EGG to Sofia while she's using her ability, this protection will appear as an extra brain wave. Now that she was able to protect herself, that extra brain wave faded away.

The day finally came when I could tell Walter that she didn't have her ability anymore; to let him think that she no longer had it was the best way to protect her from him. Sofia had to go through three more days of Brandon testing her over and over again to see if she was lying or not. It took all of Sofia's strength to make it out of that situation and make them believe that she was telling the truth. Now, I was finally able to concentrate on teaching Sofia how to cross over. I finally had the time to prepare Sofia to help save Peter."

Peter pressed STOP and stood up from the couch. He had just realized something.

"Olivia, come over here and touch Sofia's hand, will you?"

Olivia did just that, thinking she had an idea what Peter was looking for. When she touched Sofia's hand, he realized that the extra brain wave was there, which mean her protection wasn't. If she had been protecting herself, the extra brain wave wouldn't be appearing on the EGG.

"I'm sure she's now looking at your thoughts, or trying to. This brain wave, that's her ability. I think she needs her protection back to be able to actually rest her mind, so that she can get better. Her mind has been on overdrive ever since she came into our universe."

"I thought you might say that. We'll let your father know in the morning, so you two can start looking for a way to help her. And I'm sure that video may be of help, but right now Peter, we really need to get some sleep, or we won't be able to help your sister at all."

He liked the sound of it. His sister.

Peter knew Olivia was right, and so they both decided to stay there, taking place on the couch again. Lucky for them, it was big enough to fit them both. They would have to cuddle, but Peter didn't have any problem with that, and neither did Olivia. There was no better way to sleep than wrapped in each other's arms. 

-

Sam had a surprise for Sofia. After spending years asking Elizabeth to let her daughter go out without her guards, he had managed to convince her. He was 21 and Sofia was 19, just days away from turning 20. Knowing that it would be impossible for them to go out on her birthday, he decided to go out a few days before and pretend it was their celebration.

He still remembered the day they had met. Both of them had been so scared when they had seen each other, but after that first day, they had become good friends, supporting each other through their classes. It hadn't always been easy for them, being the two youngest students there, but they had managed pretty well.

"How did you do it?"

Sofia was in shock. Never in her life had she convinced her mother to let her go out without her guards.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy, but after promising her we would call her every hour and let her know where we're going, it only took another few hours of talking and convincing before she accepted. Tonight, my love, we're going out."

Their date was a simple one. Sam didn't want to push his luck too much. He knew that if everything went well, then maybe Elizabeth would let them go out by themselves again. They would go see a movie, followed by a nice dinner, and then he would drive Sofia back home.

Sofia was incredibly excited. She couldn't wait to go out. She was a bit scared, as she was so used to being with her guards all the time. Even when she was in her house, they were there. They were like good old friends to her by now. Sadly, she had no way of knowing that this was going to be the worst night of her life.

Tonight, she was going to lose Sam.

She was going to watch him die, and there was nothing she could do to prevent what was about to happen, or how it would change her forever.

The movie was great. Both of them liked science-fiction movies, because afterwards, they loved to talk about how much of what they saw could actually happen someday; they would always spend hours theorizing about how they could make it real.

Sofia loved Greek food, it was something her mother had taught her to appreciate and love; that was why Samuel took her to a lovely Greek restaurant, where they could eat and enjoy each other company without having to worry about anything…they couldn't have been more wrong.

She was about to enter Sam's car when she felt something rare, something in the air that was different. The air was changing, and suddenly, the alarms announcing poor air quality began to scream their loud warning. They were both grabbing their oxygen bottles within seconds.

And then, it happened. How could she have not realized what was about to happen, she didn't know. She very well knew all the signs of an oncoming vortex.

Before they knew it, a vortex started forming. Sam was the first one to react, grabbing Sofia by the hand, forcing her out of her shock stillness as they started running. He knew they had to run as fast as they could, or they would die there.

She was so scared and all she kept hearing, besides the screams and loud noises everywhere, was Sam telling her to "Keep running, just keep running!" and so that's what she did. She kept running until she felt she couldn't move anymore, and yet she did.

They both stopped when they thought they were safe, but soon, the Fringe team was there to help them get out of there. And then, the ground was shaking so violently under her feet that she ended up on the ground. That was when she heard a terrible loud noise as she was getting up.

She looked up just in time to see pieces of glass falling from the sky, and they were going to crash just where she was. She couldn't move, fear had completely paralyzed her. Sam was still next to her, and he once again reacted much faster than she did. He did what he thought was the best thing to do: he pushed her aside, hard.

As Sofia was once again falling on the ground, all the glass fell upon Sam, tearing his flesh apart, condemning him as he started to bleed to death.

She didn't know how much time had passed. All that she knew was that she wasn't going to move. She was sitting on the floor, with Sam's head resting on her laps. She was holding him the best she could. She wasn't going to let him die alone.

Lincoln was making sure that everyone was out of the danger zone when he saw Sofia. He knew who she was, of course; her father was a good friend of his, so he had known her since she was a little girl. He saw that she was holding someone in her arms. Whoever he was, Lincoln knew that he was already dead. He also knew that he had to get her out of there, and take her to safety.

"Sofia…I'm Lincoln, remember me?"

She didn't move, she didn't say anything. All she was able to do was gently touch Sam's face, as she tried to see his memories. But those memories and all of his thoughts were already gone.

"Sofia, you need to come with me. I'm sorry but we have to go."

As Lincoln grabbed her to try and make her leave Sam, she struggled against him. She kept thinking of Sam, of all the moments they had shared. He had died in her arms, and all she could see was his memories, flashing in her head, memories of them and all the time they had spent together. She needed to burn them in her mind. Deep down, she knew she had to leave him there, but she just couldn't.

The problem was that she couldn't talk, so when Lincoln tried to grab her in his arms to make her move, all she could do was put up a fight. But he was much stronger than her, and so it was mere seconds after he had spoken to her that she found herself looking at the man she loved for the last time. She was never going to see him again, he was gone, and now all that she had left were her memories and his memories, that had now become part of her mind. All she could do was remember him and never forget him. Never forget that he had sacrificed himself for her, just as she would have done for him.

And as she was carried away, screaming now and crying, all she could see was the love of her life, dead on the ground. She would never forget him. She would love him for the rest of her life, and she would always remember him.

In one quiet whisper, she said "I love you" and kissed him one last time before she was taken away to never see him again.

Sofia had lost the love of her life, and there was nothing she could do about it.

-

"Walter, come on, we have to go." Astrid was waiting by the door, ready to take Walter to Massive Dynamic, but he had said he wouldn't leave until he got a sandwich ready to take it with him.

"Don't worry, dear, I have enough for everyone. Now, let's go." And just like that he went to the car, carrying a huge bag with him. He had gotten enough food for ten people.

Once they arrived at Massive Dynamic, Astrid made sure he got safely to Sofia's room. It would be the first time she would see her.

They walked into the room, and found Peter and Olivia sleeping on the couch, snuggled together. Olivia was the first one to wake up, and when Peter noticed that she was moving against him, he woke up too.

"Good morning, son," Walter said with an approving look in his face.

"Good morning," they both said.

"You both look like you may need some coffee. I'll be right back" It was hard for Astrid to see Sofia like that, as she couldn't stop herself from remembering the last time Olivia had come back from other side, and how bad she had been at the time.

"We watched some more of the video last night," Peter told Walter. "And from what William Bell said, she has some kind of protection she uses to control her ability. When she uses it, she is able not to see the mind of the person who is touching her, or that she's touching; the extra brain wave doesn't appear on the EGG either. I did a little experiment, I made Olivia touch her hand to see if the protection was still there. It wasn't. Maybe that's the problem, her mind can't rest and let her recover until she gets this protection back"

"So let's finish the video and see if we find something that might help her," Walter told them as he sat on the couch and pressed PLAY. William Bell appeared on the monitor one more time.

"It wasn't until she was sixteen that Sofia got to go to school, or to college, actually. She had been taking college classes since she was twelve, and was now finishing it by taking senior classes before getting the first of the three PhDs she has. She had always been homeschooled, ever since she was three, when she had learned to read. It took a lot of convincing, but Sofia was able to make a deal with her mother: she could go, but only if she went with her guards. On her first day, she met Samuel, another bright intelligent boy who was two years older than her. I'm telling you this because, if she tries looking for him in our universe, you must let her do it. She knows she can't tell him anything about what she knows, but it would help her find closure, something she could never get here. You see, two weeks ago, he died saving her from a vortex. He died in her arms, and since then, guilt has been destroying her. That is why you must let her do this, if she even tries. They were together for almost four years, he was the love of her life.

Now, you know everything you need to know about her, everything about her life. I don't know how she's going to react to crossing over to your side. I know it hasn't been easy on Olivia. I know it's going to be hard on her, too. If something goes wrong and she needs help, Olivia, you are the key to help her. Because you are a Cortexiphan child, like her, and sometimes, you are either connected or immune to each others' abilities. You can help her, as I'm sure you could blend with her ability, somehow. Walter, I know you will figure it out. Remember. Olivia is the key to help Sofia."

The monitor went black, leaving them all quite in shock, their minds already reeling about how Olivia could help Sofia. Walter's was almost coming up with a solution when they suddenly heard another voice. They hadn't noticed that there was another video on the tablet. Sofia was now on the monitor, allowing them to hear her voice for the first time since they had met her.

"Hi, I don't have much time, I have to go and get the other tablet from Liberty Island," Sofia was sitting on her bed. They could see her room from where she was sitting. "I need to make sure that everything I'll take in my backpack is still safe. If everything goes well, you won't have to worry, but if something goes wrong, then someone needs to grab my backpack and make sure everything is still in there. I had three tablets with me: the one I'm holding in my hands; Nina will recognize it, it is the one with William's video, as well as my own, now. Another tablet is there for Walter; it contains all of William's files. The last tablet is mine. It has and S on the right side." As Sofia was talked, Olivia, who had the backpack in her hands, was making sure everything was in there. "Now, and this is actually the most important thing, there is a secret pocket in the backpack," she explained, showing where the pocket was. "In there, you will find a little black box, open it."

Olivia got the box out of the pocket, and found two syringes in it. One had a B on the bottom; the other one had an S.

"These two syringes must be in the box. If my father gets his hands in them, we will all be in a lot of troubles. The one with the B, is the Cortexiphan that William gave me when I was a baby. It is a different formula from the one given to the children in Jacksonville. The syringe with the S is my Cortexiphan, the one that my body produces. William synthesized it from my blood. What you need to know about this new Cortexiphan is that, because it is different from the others, it can be given to any adult, without killing that person, like the first Cortexiphan would. It will give that person abilities. They wouldn't be permanent, unless that person injects himself with Cortexiphan regularly. My father cannot find it, or he will use it to cross over, and we will all be in danger. If the two syringes are in the box, then we don't have anything to worry about. Goodbye."

And once again, the monitor went black, but this time there was no more video to see. They now knew how Sofia's life had been, and why the backpack was so important. Olivia kept thinking that if children who received Cortexiphan when they were little could sometimes cause a lot of problems because of it effects, how much problems a Cortexiphan that was safe for adults could bring? They needed to be careful with this. Nobody could know about these two new types of Cortexiphan, and most importantly, they needed to wake Sofia up, and soon.

Time was running out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sofia had been on this side for a week now, and it wasn't until the night before that Walter had finally figured it out, reading all the files saved on the tablet, understanding how Olivia was the key to wake up Sofia.

"Will it be dangerous for Olivia?" Peter wanted to help his sister, but he didn't want Olivia to be in any risk.

"Not at all. Don't worry son, this is going to work."

Without saying any other word, they finished packing everything they may need from Walter's lab. The most important thing they would use was already packed, so when they were done, they went to Massive Dynamic. Today was going to be the day they tried to wake Sofia up. They didn't know if the plan was going to work, but the only thing left to do was to try.

It didn't take them long to get to Massive Dynamic. Olivia was already there, and she was more than ready to get started. She wanted to try as soon as possible. Everything was settled, another bed had been brought in, along with another set of heart and EGG monitor. She had already changed into the usual hospital gown; she was just waiting for the Bishop boys to arrive.

"I see you're ready Olivia, if you could just lie down on the bed, I'll get your IV ready, and we will go through the plan one more time."

Peter got everything ready for his father to get the IV on Olivia's right arm. He hated that he was now used to seeing his father putting IVs in Olivia's arms, after witnessing it so many times. Then, while Peter got Olivia ready, hooking her up to the monitors, Walter got the drugs they would use. Luckily for Olivia, there were only two this time.

"Alright, now that we have everything ready, we will make sure that we all know what to do. Olivia, the first thing I will do is administrate this sedative into your IV. Once you are asleep, I will administrate the Cortexiphan. This time you won't be using the regular one, but the one that Sofia has in her own blood. This will give you another chance to succeed. Once you are unconscious, we will move your bed closer to Sofia's, and we will put your hand upon hers. We already know what she can do, and I'm sure that her ability is working, so she will get into your mind soon enough. Here is the difference, however, because you will be using Cortexiphan and not just any Cortexiphan but hers, you will be able to reverse the process, and go into her mind. This would be like the time you were able to communicate with Agent Scott. Your minds will be in synch, and you will be able to talk to her. I'm sure she can tell you how we can help her. Any question?"

Olivia was scared, but that wouldn't stop her. She would do whatever it took to help her, if that meant going through this, then that's what she'd do.

"What happens if it I can't get into her mind, or if I'm immune to her ability?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know what could happen. We will find out once we get started."

Olivia lay down on the bed, Peter next to her, holding her hand, while Walter administrated the sedative into her IV. It worked really fast; within seconds, she was unconscious. Walter then grabbed the second syringe and gave her the Cortexiphan. All this time, Peter kept on holding her hand. She was putting herself at risk just to help his sister, and he will never find a way to thank her enough for that. He had been against this plan from the beginning. He didn't want Olivia to be put at risk.

One night, while they were planning all this, Olivia had talked to him and asked him if he would do the same for her sister Rachel, and without a doubt, he had said yes. She told him that she was doing this, and he wouldn't stop her.

"Peter, help me get the two beds closer together."

Both of them moved Olivia's bed closer towards Sofia's. Peter moved to the other side and gently grabbed Olivia's hand, putting it upon Sofia's. Now, all they could do was wait and see what was going to happen.

Not even a minute had gone by when Olivia's heart rate got dangerous high, just before her body was overtaken by a seizure.

"She's seizing! Quick get the Lorazepan, 4 milligrams should be enough," Walter was checking Olivia's pupils and they were both dilated.

Peter didn't waste any time. He got the medication ready and injected it into Olivia's IV. It worked fast, her seizure was stopping and her body was relaxing, but she wasn't waking up. Peter was beyond scared.

Her head was hurting like hell when Olivia opened her eyes; she could see how worried Peter was, sitting next to her bed.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you feeling good?" Peter asked, trying to hide his fear, but he wasn't very successful.

"My head hurts. What happened? Is Sofia alright?" As she asked these questions, she turned her head to the side, only to see that Sofia was still unconscious.

"You had a seizure, and you've been unconscious for five hours. The moment both your hands touched, you started seizing. I know how much you wanted this to work, but it's too dangerous."

"When can I try again?"

"Olivia, you're not trying again, you ended up having a seizure. We're going to find another way, one that won't put you in danger."

"Peter, we need to try again. Do you even know what caused the seizure?"

"No, and forget it, we're not trying again, you are not trying again."

Peter got up and started walking through the room. He was angry; he didn't even fully agree with this plan in the first place, he was definitely not going to agree this time around.

"You don't have to stay"

Olivia told Astrid as she was lying on her bed. Walter and Peter were in the lab trying to find a way to help Sofia.

"You need to rest, and Peter asked me to make sure that you'd get some sleep."

"I just wish I could be more useful, rather than just being here in bed. If I could just help them..."

"I'm sure they will find a way, but Peter is right. You already tried once and look what happened; you can't keep putting yourself in danger all the time."

"Thank you Astrid, you're a really good friend." Olivia had reached for her to hug her. Then, she had no other choice than to lie down again and try to get some sleep. She wasn't sure she was going to sleep at all, but before she knew it, she was already dreaming.

Not far from Massive Dynamic, two men dressed in black and hiding their bald heads with black hats were talking. People didn't notice them, they were just there, sitting on a bench at the park.

"How long has it been since she has arrived?" One asked the other.

"Almost two weeks by now."

"And she's still not awake?"

"No."

"Have they figured out how to wake her up?"

"Yes, but the first time they tried, it went wrong and Olivia Dunham was almost hurt. Do you think we should help them?"

"Not yet. They have to do this by themselves. One will help the other, that is always how it will be with them. Even when they don't know it at the time, they will always help each other."

September stood up and walked away, living May thinking about what he had just told him; they knew how Sofia and Peter were to help each other, everything had been done so that when the time came when Sofia would have to help Peter survive, she would be ready. They still had time, but they would wake her up if that time came while she was still unconscious.

"How can I been so stupid?" Walter shouted as he held a blood test result from Olivia, having taken some blood from her before Peter took her home to rest.

"What?" Peter came running from the office in Walter's lab.

"It was the Cortexiphan; we shouldn't have given her Sofia's Cortexiphan. She had a bad reaction to it. Olivia still has Cortexiphan in her blood from when she was little; it's inactive unless she's given more, and that's what we did. We gave her more, but the wrong kind. She needs the same Cortexiphan I have always given her. The difference between Olivia and Sofia is that Olivia has inactive Cortexiphan in her blood, Sofia's is always active, and her body even produces it. That's why it didn't work."

"You're not thinking about trying again, are you?" Peter was already getting angry again. He wanted to find a new way to help his sister, not to fix the one that had hurt Olivia.

"Olivia is the key to wake Sofia up. You heard it as clearly as I did, and I'm sorry son, I can't think of any other way. The very least we can do is ask Olivia, if she wants to try one more time then she should do it. If she doesn't want to try, then we'll both find another way."

Peter went inside the office again and shut the door. He was angry , not only because of this plan, but also because he didn't want to put Olivia at risk once again. He should be the one trying to wake up his sister, he shouldn't let his girlfriend sacrifice herself again for him.

In the mean time, Walter started to make some Cortexiphan; he would talk to Olivia in the morning, and if she agreed to try again, he wanted to have everything ready, just in case.

It happened so soon that Peter couldn't believe it.

The day had started with Walter asking him to take him to see Olivia; he wanted to talk to her as soon as possible. At first, Peter was reluctant, but he knew that Walter would try to go on his own and would get lost. He already had enough things to worry about , he didn't need to add one more to the list. So he took his father to Olivia's house.

When they got there, Olivia and Astrid were eating some breakfast and getting ready to go to the lab to see if they had made any progress.

"I have figured it out," Walter said as soon as Olivia opened the door.

"Good morning to you too," Olivia answered him, before she kissed Peter, who was next to her.

"I was a fool to give you Sofia's Cortexiphan; you need the same one you have used before. So now , it is your choice, I promised Peter that I would ask you what you wish to do." Walter was eager, he wanted to leave to Massive Dynamic as soon as possible.

"Don't rush into this again, Olivia, please listen to me first. I'm sure the answer to the problem is the Cortexiphan; I saw the blood results too. But please think about it before trying again. The last time, you ended up having seizures, and you were unconscious for hours. I want my sister to wake up too, but I don't want you to be at risk again."

Peter was pleading her with his eyes. He was torn between his love for Olivia and the love already growing for his sister. He didn't want one to be in danger in the sake of the other, he kept thinking that he should be the one trying to help Sofia.

Olivia stood before him and grabbed his face between her hands. She looked into his eyes, and knew that the love they had for each other was bigger than the universe itself.

"I know you would do the same for Rachel. I trust your father, and most of all, I trust you. I know you won't let anything bad happen to me, so please let me try, just one more time."

"I will never forgive myself if anything bad happens to you," Peter was now holding Olivia's face too.

"I know and that's why I'm sure about this. I will try one more time."

When they arrived to Sofia's room, they didn't waste any time. While Olivia got changed in the bathroom, Walter and Peter got everything ready one more time. This time, they would inject Olivia with the same Cortexiphan that had been used on her since she was a child.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you," Peter told Olivia as she was lying down.

"I know, don't worry. I know you will keep me safe." Olivia winced when she felt the needle enter her right arm.

Soon, the IV was settled and she was hooked once again to the heart monitor and the EGG. They were ready.

"Just as yesterday, I will administrate the sedative first and then the Cortexiphan. Once that is done, with the help of Peter, we will move the bed closer to Sofia's, and your hand will be put upon hers. Do you have any question?"

Walter had the syringe full of sedative in his hands as he talked with Olivia.

"Okay, let's do this," Olivia told Walter, and before Peter could start panicking, she looked into his eyes "I'll see you in a bit."

Walter then administrated her with the sedative, and once she was asleep, he gave the Cortexiphan. Without having to ask, Peter and he moved Olivia's bed closer to Sofia's, and Peter, once again, gently put Olivia's hand upon his sister's.

All they could do now was wait. The first minutes went by and nothing changed, they were both simply sleeping, Peter was worried about Olivia's vital signs, but so far, they were normal, so he breathed in relief.

Peter was sitting next to Olivia, checking her vital signs all the time, and Walter was doing the same with Sofia's. Ten minutes had gone by, and everything was still the same. They didn't know that everything was about to change.

Suddenly, Olivia's EGG fired up, her brain waves becoming incredibly wild, and Peter was worried that she may be about to have another seizure, so he started to prepare the Lorazepan. He was about to inject it to her IV when his father stopped him.

"No Peter! Wait…look. She's calming down. I think it worked, I think Olivia and Sofia's minds are now linked to each other. Now we really have to wait. This may take time."

Walter was right, it had worked and now they really didn't have any other choice but to wait. Lucky for them, the waiting wasn't going to be too long.

Olivia didn't know where she was. She couldn't see or hear anything; all she could do was feel. And she was feeling the softness of a cotton sheet…and then she realized that she was in a bed, her own bed?

Olivia remembered then that they had been trying again, and now she wondered if they had once again failed. She was in Massive Dynamic, in the bed she had been in when they had started, but she didn't hear Peter, or the typical sounds of the monitors she was hooked up on….so where was she?

"If you open your eyes, you will know."

Sofia had been seeing Olivia wondering where she may be for almost a minute now, and they didn't have much time, so she couldn't keep waiting.

Olivia opened her eyes to found herself in Peter's bedroom. She was lying on his bed; Sofia was sitting next to her, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"How did get here?" Was the first thing that came to Olivia's mind.

She then saw that the sun was rising outside the window, and she found herself completely mesmerized by it. She loved the sunrise, it was her favorite time of the day...but she hadn't even told Peter that, so how could this be happening now? It had been the middle of the morning when they had gone to Massive Dynamic.

"Calm down, here, let me help you sit up," Sofia offered, getting out of the bed and grabbing Olivia's hand, slowly helping her sit up in the bed,.

She arranged the pillows so that she could be more comfortable, before she sat back down on the bed too, facing Olivia.

"I know you have a lot of questions but you don't have much time, so I'll tell you anything you want to know. But first, let me explain to you what just happened, before your heart rate gets faster."

"Okay, but tell me something first, it worked this time, didn't it?"

"Yes, our minds are linked now. The first time, it didn't work. I know you tried with my Cortexiphan, and I'm sure that's why it didn't work. Did it hurt you?"

"I had a seizure, but I'm okay now."

"I'm glad you're okay, I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you or anyone else because of that stupid drug. I guess now you used the one that was used on you when you were little, am I right?"

"Yes, and here we are."

Olivia was now feeling better; she had relaxed enough to notice that Sofia had a sick look on her face, and she wondered what could be wrong.

"When someone touches me, or when I touch someone, my mind sees every memory and thought that person have had ever since his or her brain started working. I see it in my mind. To make this easier for you, I'm projecting the one place in the world where you feel the safest, and that's why I look sick. 'm doing something I shouldn't be doing, but you're already putting yourself at risk just to help me, so the least I can do is help you by making all this a bit easier for you."

"Sofia you shouldn't. Stop it, don't hurt yourself."

"I can't stop it now, the link would break. Let's focus on what you came here to do, shall we? Because we're both Cortexiphan children, our minds can link like this; you can see inside my mind, as long as our hands are touching. I can share my ability with you. I can see inside your mind, too, but I only looked for what you consider the safest place for you. I can help you wake up, once we are done talking. But first, you need to tell me what happened to me since I got to your universe."

Olivia didn't want to make Sofia wait too long, she was looking tired now too.

"When you fell into the water, you were unconscious, and the paramedics had to put a tube down your throat to help you breathe. Just minutes before you arrived to the hospital, your heart stopped, and it took to the ER Doctor twenty minutes to make your heart beat again. Since then, you have been unconscious, and your heart stopped once again, but Walter -the one from over here, brought you back. He told us your brain waves are similar to someone who is in a coma, and Peter realized, thanks to Bell's video about you, that the protection you put around your mind is not working anymore. So every time someone touches you, you see their mind, and both Peter and Walter think that it is because your mind is not getting any rest that you're not recovering."

"Did you see the monitor of the EGG? Where I am, did you see it?"

"Yes…why?"

"I need you to think about it, so that I can see it. I don't think I have enough energy to look through your mind, and even if I could, I would rather not invade your privacy like that."

Olivia concentrated on the monitor she had seen at the hospital, and then on the one in Massive Dynamic. She wanted to help Sofia the best she could.  
>It didn't take long for Sofia to see them, and understand what was wrong.<p>

"Damn it…" She snapped.

Sofia was tired and weak, she couldn't hold on for much longer, and she still needed to help Olivia wake up.

"What is it?" Olivia tried to reach towards Sofia, but she held up her hands to stop her; they couldn't waste any time, Sofia's heart could stop any minute now, her blood pressure was getting lower and lower by the minute.

"We don't have much time, my mind needs to be reset. Tell Peter that it needs to be done the same way you reset a heart that has stopped. I need a small electrical discharge sent directly to my mind, and then... I don't know how much it would take for my mind to fully reset, because my protection takes away most of my brain, it could take days. Now I'm going to…."

Sofia was out of breath; one of her hands was at her heart as if she was pleading it not to stop now.

"Sofia!"

"No, if you move I won't be able to help you and if you don't wake up, none of us would ever wake up. I need you to think, set your mind to think of the person you love the most. Feel the love you have so it can drag you out of my mind and back into yours and into the world. I need you to think about Peter, about hugging him right now…think Olivia, think….."

Olivia thought about Peter. She felt the love she had for him as it filled her up; every cell of her body was concentrating on Peter, and she could actually feel it, she could feel how her mind was leaving Sofia's.

Then once again, she saw nothing, but this time, it was different, because she could hear the noises from both the monitors Sofia and she were hooked on. When she opened her eyes, she saw Peter sitting next to her, holding her hand. She saw the relief and fear in his eye, before she heard Walter calling for Peter's help.

Sofia's heart had once again stopped.

Olivia was awake, and she knew how to make Sofia wake up, but if they couldn't make her heart beat again, what she knew wouldn't matter at all.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry I couldn't post this chapter sooner, real life not only took my life, with college and work. But also took the life of my amazing friend Ambre who beta reads this story and makes sure is has no mistakes. We both work and go to college and sometimes RL takes away from what we love to do. I promise I'll upload chapter 8 soon.

Thank you so much to everyone who has being reading this story


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You won't leave me, did you hear me? You're not going to die!"

Peter was about to shock Sofia's heart once again, while Walter was about to inject her with another dose of Adrenaline. They had been working together to save her life for half an hour now, and they weren't giving up.

Olivia watched from her bed, feeling helpless; she couldn't really help them. She had tried to move, but she had end up almost fainting. She wasn't feeling well, not yet at least; she needed to rest. But how could she rest when Sofia was dying?

Peter was about to shock his sister's heart when it started working again. Sofia's heart was beating once again, and getting stronger by the minute.

"We need to wake her up soon; her heart won't tolerate much more of this. I'm afraid that if her heart stops again, we won't be able to bring her back again."

Walter was now walking towards Olivia to check on her. Because of what had happened, he hadn't had the chance to make sure she was alright, and now that he saw how pale she looked, he knew right away that she needed rest.

"Olivia, you need to rest."

Peter had seen that she was tired, too. She didn't look sick. She just looked exhausted, like she needed to sleep for a day or two.

"I know how to wake her up."

That was all she had to say to stop them from telling her that she needed to rest; they all needed a good night sleep.

"I remember everything. It worked, she saw my mind and I was able to talk to her. When I woke up, I was confused at first but then she started talking, and she explained to me what she was doing, that not seeing my mind and making me feel safe demanded her a lot of energy. She was getting tired and looking sicker as we were talking. She asked me to remember what I saw on the monitors, and when she saw the problem of her protection, she understood right away what the problem was and how to fix it. She said that just like a heart that stops beating and has to be reset, her brain needs the same, thing. She said you have to reset her brain, so she can recover from all this."

"Reset her brain, how? Did she tell you?"

Peter was intrigued, wondering how they were going to do that.

"She said she needed a small electronic charge. And she also said that even after you do it, it may take a few days for her to wake up because her brain needs to recover, something it hasn't being able to do since she crossed over."

"That can't be safe; we can't simply shock her brain."

Peter was not okay with this; he wanted to help her, not to hurt her.

"Walter, can it be done safely?" Olivia was feeling guilty that she didn't know what had to be done could actually hurt Sofia.

"One thing is to electrify her brain, and another is to use a simple charge of electricity. I know it sounds barbaric, but the kind of thing you are thinking about Peter is from 50 years ago. Now, this is a safe way of therapy, one that is done in a complete different way. What this therapy does is to induce a controlled clinic seizure, and because it is done to an unconscious patient, she wouldn't feel anything. Besides, it's only done for five seconds, and it may actually help her brain reset and make her wake up."

"What happens if it's too much and it kills her? Or if it does reset her brain, but she doesn't wake up? You can't actually be serious about putting her through that."

Peter didn't want to put her sister at risk; he couldn't let her die. He kept thinking, hoping that she would just wake up on her own and that none of this would have to happen.

Only days ago, he was still worrying about the machine and the fight he didn't want to have with the other universe. Thinking of any possible way to save the universe he had come to love and now, all he worried about was his sister, and how to help her. He didn't understand how everything had gone to hell with her. He knew crossing over was hard, he had done it more than once, once when he was just a child, and then when he had left with his father, their father. The man he now hated more than anyone in both universes.

Sofia had had a hard life because of that man, and he wasn't going to forgive that. Just as he would never forgive himself if something bad happened to Sofia and he couldn't help. Even if he didn't like this, he knew he had to let Walter do the electroshock therapy to reset Sofia's brain, to give her a chance to wake up, a chance to fight for her life.

"We'll do it in the morning, right now Olivia needs to rest."

Peter didn't say anything else. He helped Olivia unhook herself from all the machines and got the IV out of her. Twenty minutes later, Peter was driving them back to his house, with Walter and Olivia in her car.

-

"You don't have to be angry. I know I would be worried and scared if it was my sister."

Olivia was sitting on Peter's bed. She didn't like being treated like a child, but even she knew she needed rest after the day they had. When they got to the house, Peter started cooking, and that meant that he was worried.

He was a good cook, just like his father. He had made macaroni and cheese. It was the simplest and fastest thing to cook, and even if it was easy to make, his was the best she had ever eaten.

After they finished eating, he held her in his arms, as if she were a child who needed to be carried, and he took her to his bed. She didn't even have time to complain; next thing she knew, she was sitting on his bed, and he was walking around his room. He didn't say a word, he simply paced and paced.

"I'm not angry, it's just….I can't find a way, a safer way, to help her. I know the electroshock will work, but what if she doesn't wake up, what if she ends up worse or dead?"

Olivia got out of bed and came to Peter's side. She did what she knew would work. She kissed him, gently moving her hand through his hair. She then moved back towards the bed, taking his hand in her own to lead him with her, and they just lay there, holding each other all night long. She was tired, more than she would ever admit, and she knew he needed all the comfort she could give him. The hours went by really slowly at first, but once they were both asleep, time seemed to go by much faster.

-

The sunlight woke them up. He was ready, and he knew today would be the day he would either save his sister or watch her die. He didn't like the options he had, but what else could he do?

They didn't speak much. While Olivia drove them to Massive Dynamic, they remained silent, thinking about what they were about to do and hoping for the best.

Olivia couldn't resist the urge to be close to Sofia. She knew that touching her skin would make her see her mind, so she only did it only once. She touched her hand, as if she could tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Walter and Peter always worked well together; they were always synchronized no matter what they were doing; when they started to do something together, their minds worked as one.

"We need to make sure her mind is resting when we do the therapy, so we need to administrate a mild sedative. After the electrodes are placed on her temples, I will activate the electroshock therapy machine. It will send a very small charge through her brain that will only last five seconds. That should be enough to reset her brain, and then we will have to keep on waiting, and give her time to fully recover and wake up."

Walter explained this while he got the sedative ready to be injected it into Sofia's IV.

"Okay, let's do this," Peter told them, saying a prayer in his mind, hoping for the best, wishing he could hug his sister and protect her.

Walter injected the sedative and Peter placed the electrodes on his sister's temples, careful not to touch her skin.

"Peter, please control the EGG monitor. I want to know if anything happens, good or bad." His father asked him, as he pressed the button.

A small electronic discharge went through Sofia's brain for only five seconds. Peter could see in the EGG that his sister was having a seizure, a controlled one, but a seizure nonetheless, and he couldn't do anything about it.

All he could do was watch and wait and hope, hope that this crazy plan would work.

-

"It's been two days already; tell me why there isn't any change."

Nina wasn't angry like everyone thought she was. She was scared that something bad had happened to Sofia.

"Her brain is different, thanks to what William did to her. Therefore, it will take her a few days to fully recover. I can't rush her recovery. All I can do is help her through it."

Walter was starting to get angry and more than anything else, he was worried about Peter, who hadn't left his sister's room in two days. He said that he wanted to be there when she woke up, letting the "if" unspoken because he couldn't let himself think of any other possibility.

They didn't know it yet, but their plan had worked and it was going to take them a little bit longer to find out. Sofia's brain was resetting much faster than they could imagine. Her protection had started working the moment they shock her, and since then, she had been recovering. It was just going to take her a little longer.

"Peter, now you're the one who needs to rest. Let's go home, we'll be back in the morning."

Olivia had been with him at all time; he had only been alone when she drove Walter home, Astrid had been staying with Walter so they wouldn't have to worry during the nights.

She was the only one who could get him to go home, and that's why he got up from the chair he had been sitting on all day long; after seeing his sister one more time, he let Olivia take him home.

It had been two weeks since the incident in the 6B apartment; Sofia had arrived the next day, and they had been dealing with all of this ever since. They didn't know that everything was about to change.

The fact that Sofia left her universe made Brandon, by her father's orders, work much more faster at getting Peter's DNA from Henry's blood sample. When he saw her jump into the water and never come out, he knew what she had done. Her father knew that Sofia had the knowledge of all his secrets, reason why he never touched her, and now more than ever, they needed to get her back before she helped his brother with their machine.

He was ready to do anything to save his world and destroy the universe where she was now, even if it meant the sacrifice of both his children.

-

The day had started like any other day.

Peter was holding Olivia when she woke up. She went to the bathroom to find Walter naked as she was coming back to Peter's room. Peter woke up when he felt her getting back into the bed, and he explained to her that his father cooked naked every Tuesday. Yes, the day had started like any other day, and then their phones rang and they were call to work. Even if Peter wanted to be by his sister's side, he knew he was needed along with his father to help solve this new case, and the sooner they did it, the sooner he'd be back by her side.

By the end of the day, Peter was trying to get into the machine, only to be rejected, ending up in the hospital himself. Everything had gone to hell so fast, they couldn't see the chain of events that happened one after the other. Soon, Olivia was finding out that she was the key to help Peter with the machine, when all this time, it was supposed to be Sofia. They wondered then why she was there after all. Maybe she was supposed to help them understand the machine better, because she had been raised by William Bell, who had a greater understanding of the machine than they had.

Olivia had to open her mind and stop the machine from the other universe long enough for Peter to get inside of it and help their universe survive, and she did it. She watched as the man she loved got into that machine without knowing if he would make it out of it alive or not. She thought of Sofia and of Walternate, and how he was willing to sacrifice both his children just to win a battle that had no winners.

Peter was soon going to find out that for both universes to survive, they both had to exist. One couldn't exist without the other, so he had to change that. First, he thought he had to destroy the other universe, only to find out that he had to save them both, and the cost would be himself.

He couldn't exist anymore.

As they watched from the outside of Liberty Island, the observers knew that Peter was going to disappear. He wouldn't exist anymore, and in that moment, September knew that only one person was the key to save Peter, to help him survive his use of the machine.

And just as if someone had called her name in a room of Massive Dynamic, Sofia opened her eyes. She could only think about one person, and as she started to struggle to breathe and get the tube out of her throat, all she kept thinking was that she had to save her brother, she had to save Peter.

Sofia was finally awake, and Peter was lost. It was up to her to find him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sofia….oh God you're awake"

Nina had run into the room when she heard the alarm of Sofia's heart monitor, for some reason her heart was beating incredible fast. And then she saw her awake fighting against the nurses who were trying to calm her down so Brandon could get the tube out of throat. Nina knew that it was the worst thing they could do, Sofia was scared and so her protection was not working, every time any of the nurses tried to hold her down she would see flashes of their minds and that was making her even more scared.

She came closer to her, enough for Sofia to see her, but not to touch her. And in the calmest voice she could manage she started to talk to her

"Stop touching her you're just making her feel worse and yes I know she needs to stay calm so you can get the tube out, but right now if she doesn't calm down you won't be able to do anything" Nina liked Brandon but sometimes he could get really annoying. She then came to Sofia's side and started to talk with her, being careful all the time of not touching her. "Sofia, look at me. I know you're scare and I know you want that tube to be taken out, but first I need you to calm down and let Brandon take the tube out, he has gloves in his hands so he won't hurt you. Just let him take the tube out and make sure you're okay and then we can talk all you want, but please stay still and try to stay calm, it will take just a minute. Okay?"

Nina saw Sofia saying yes with her head and she saw how she struggle to calm down but was capable of doing it.

Brandon came next to her and when he grabbed a syringe Sofia got scared, he explained right away that is was to take the air from the little bubble air that makes sure the tube stays in its place, after he did that, he asked Sofia to breathe in deep and cough. Brandon took the tube just as Sofia was coughing and after he heard her lungs he helped her by putting a nasal cannula with oxygen so she could breathe better.

"Is that all Brandon?" Nina asked as he took a blood sample from Sofia, to make sure she was okay.

"Yes, I'll run the test on this sample right away. Her vitals are good and the EGG is normal, she's okay. I'll be back with the results".

"Where is Peter?" Sofia's throat was hurting for having a tube for so long and her voice was still harsh, it was going to take her a few days for her voice to sound well.

"He's with Olivia, I'm sure they'll be back soon. How are you feeling?"

Nina wanted Sofia to calm down; she knew how bad she could get when she was really nervous

"I'm okay; I just need to find my brother. Please Nina let me go, I need to find him"

"What do you mean find him? Sofia, do you know something I should know?"

"I just need to find him, I swear I don't know anything else from what William taught me, but I just feel I need to find him, please Nina let me go"

Sofia was already crying; she knew something was wrong; she had this need to find her brother and make sure he was okay. Sofia had known all along that using the machine was dangerous and she had come to this side to stop Peter from using it, she only knew that he could die, she didn't know he could also disappear.

One moment he was there, he was talking to both his fathers trying to solve the fight that had started 25 years ago, when the men who he considered his real father had crossed over to save him, taking him from his home and creating the first of the many cracks that will triggers the destruction of his universe. And now he was gone.

Olivia's first reaction was to assume the other side, Walternate specifically had something to do with Peter disappearance, she realized the moment she saw that he had nothing to do, he was as surprised as everyone else in that room.

In that moment her phone rang, she saw just in time that it was Nina, if it had been someone else she would just hand out.

"Sofia is awake"

Was all Nina said, she didn't need much more explanation than that, she grabbed Walter by the arm and pulled so he would understand that they had to go.

"We're on our way"

Olivia hand out the phone and before Walter started to freak out she manage to get him into the card. They needed to get into Massive Dynamic and do it now. She was relief she wouldn't have to worry about Walternate and her alternate for the moment, Broyles will deal with them, now all she cared about was to find Peter and something was telling her that Sofia was the key and then she remembered William Bell's voice "Sofia is the key to save Peter" she wasn't here to save him or stop him from using the machine she was here to save him after he used it.

"That son of a bitch, he knew. He knew all this time and he didn't say anything"

Olivia was beyond angry and driving incredible fast.

"What? Who knew what?"

Walter was starting to go into shock, his son had disappeared in from of his eyes, he needed to find Peter and do it now.

"Sofia is here to help him survive, not to prevent Peter from using the machine. She's here to help him survive and William Bell knew it, he knew she was the key to help him. We need to get to Massive Dynamic as soon as possible"

And they did, it took Olivia only half the time it would usually take to get there, when they entered Sofia's room she was trying to get the IV out of her arm, arguing with Nina and ready to punch anybody who stood in her way, she calmed down when she saw Olivia and in that moment she knew Peter was missing, she could see the fear and desperation in Walter and Olivia's eyes. She had to find her brother; she had to help him survive.

"What happened?" Sofia was still trying to get the IV out of her arm, she didn't want to stay there, she wanted to find her brother.

"Sofia I need you to calm down and stop trying to get the IV out of your arm, please just sit down and try to relax" Nina's words didn't have much effect on her.

"I will calm down when they tell me what happened, if they don't talk I'll go and find out by myself"

"He disappeared. Peter used the machine and he's gone" Olivia's voice showed how heartbroken she was

"What do you mean he's gone, how?"

Sofia couldn't understand, had he gone to somewhere, disappeared how? She couldn't understand. Walter saw how confuse Sofia was, so he was the one to explain to her what had happened.

"The machine had been activated in the other side and so Olivia had to use her abilities and she manage to turn it off long enough to help Peter get into the machine. As soon as he was inside, he activated the machine. He was only in it for one minute, his vital signs where out of control, especially his heart rate. When he stopped the machine our alternates where in the same room as we were and Peter had began to explain to us how both universes have to survive for both to be saved and he had created holes in both universes, he set the balance so we could start working on solving the problem when he disappeared of thin air, like if he had been erased from existence"

Walter came closer to Sofia and even when he knew it may cause some problems he grabbed her hand and let her see for herself what had happened. Little did he know that she will also feel all the fear and anxiety Walter felt since the moment Peter got into the machine and all the fear when he saw him disappear. Sofia only looked for a moment; she wasn't strong enough to deal with all memories and thoughts of Walter, when she had seen enough she moved her hand so it will be free from Walter's.

She had taken her hand out just in time because she was still weak, her body felt weak just as her mind. She needed to rest but she couldn't, she didn't have much time. Sofia had to go check the machine.

"I need to go, I need to check…."

Suddenly Sofia saw the room moving and she cursed in her mind because she knew she was about to faint. It had been too soon when she saw Walter's memory of Peter disappearing, she wasn't ready to use her ability, not yet at least.

It was all dark, where was he? He couldn't feel anything, he didn't feel cold nor pain, he couldn't see, everything was so dark.

He tried to move around but he couldn't really see if he was standing or lying on a floor. He hated to be so deprived of his senses, he wondered how Olivia could get into the tank all the times she had done it and not go crazy with the sensory deprivation.

And that is when he realized he was in some kind of tank himself. So if he was in some kind of tank then he could get himself out, but he couldn't see or heard so how was he going to find a way out?

He then wondered from where the air he was breathing came from. If he was in a tank he had to be surrounded by water, how could he be breathing?

He started to panic when he realized he really didn't know where he was and how he could get away, and then so to calm himself Peter started to think in the those he loves the most. He thought of his father and in his mind he asked him for help, he asked him to find him. He thought of Olivia and his heart broke in the thought of never seeing her again and so he remembered all the times they shared and in mornings they shared together hugging in bed as the sun came out and announced the start of a new day. Finally he thought of Sofia, he hasn't even gotten the chance to talk with her, to know her. He thought of her and wished he could have seen her at least one more time before going into the machine….the machine he thought one more time, something must have went wrong and that was why he was trapped wherever here was, and he now understood why Sofia was there, she wasn't there to stop him from using the machine, she was there to help him with it and not with using it, but with this. She was to help him get out of there.

He no longer was a victim of panic because he had made up his mind. He would do the only thing he could possibly do, he would keep thinking in his father and asking him for help, he would keep thinking in all the precious moments he had with Olivia and the moments they will have when they were together again, and finally he would keep thinking about his sister, he had to make it out of there with her help so he could get to know her.

Peter was no longer a victim of panic, he was a man who had decided to fight so he could get back home and to those who he loved the most.

"Is she okay?"

Olivia watched as Walter checked Sofia's pupils

"Yes, I think the stress of waking up; finding out about Peter and seeing my mind was too much for her"

"You don't have an easy mind to see" Sofia said as she opened her eyes and saw both Walter and Olivia looking at her "I know the surgery William did to you, so your mind is different, he actually warn me once that if I ever saw your mind it will give me a headache and he was right…my head is killing me"

"I'll give you something for the pain, but we need to talk"

Walter was already injecting a pain killer into Sofia's IV only a few seconds later

"I know we need to talk, but first I need to get out of here. I need to see the machine"

"You're not going anywhere until we talk and I make sure that you're okay" Olivia wasn't going to risk that she could get sick again.

"What do you want to know?" Sofia was getting impatience, she needed to check the machine and make sure Peter wasn't dead.

"What did William Bell told you about the machine and Peter?"

Olivia had the feeling Sofia knew more than she was telling or at least more than what William Bell had told them in the video. She understood that if it was something really important he couldn't tell it on that video in fear that the tablet could fallen in the wrong hands. So the logic thing was that he had told Sofia what she needed to know.

"William's knowledge of the machine is all describe in the tablet he sent Walter. Now what you're asking is what he knew about the relation between Peter and the machine and how I am related to all that. Years ago, when I was still a baby someone gave William a note, saying that one day Peter will need my help to survive. William already knew that one day both sides will start fighting and even trying to destroy each other. But he didn't understood well what the note meant. A few years later my father discovered a drawing in which my brother could be seen inside the machine. It didn't take long for him to figure out what the machine was for and how to find the other pieces and that's when William understood what the note meant. I'm not here to stop him from using the machine; I'm here to save him after he uses it."

She didn't want to be alone, but where else could she go? Astrid was staying with Walter tonight to make sure he was safe. Peter had been missing for hours and Sofia wasn't well enough to start helping them find Peter, before leaving Massive Dynamic Olivia had have to convince Sofia to stay there and rest all night long, she promised she'll be there in the morning and if she was doing much better she would take her to see the machine.

Peter was gone….he had disappeared in front of them. Where was he? Was he dead? No, she told herself. She couldn't think that way, even when her mind was telling her to think of the worse her heart told her otherwise. She needed to have hope, hope that somewhere he was alive, hope that they would bring him back. If she allowed herself to be taken down by those thoughts then she'll never make out of that dark place she could put herself sometimes.

She was so tired, she wasn't hungry so she grabbed a bottle of vodka and started drinking, and at least she was at her house so when the alcohol finally took over her consciousness she would simply go and fall over her bed and let a dreamless sleep take over her body.

Or so she thought it would be dreamless. The moment she was in her bed and her eyes closed she saw him. She couldn't see where he was, all she saw was Peter floating, like if he was in a sensatory depravation tank. She moved her hand, she was so close to grab it and so if she did if she could pull him out he'll be there back with her.

"I love you Olivia"

Was all she heard and for her it was like if Peter was next to her hugging her in her bed. But he wasn't there and she didn't know where he was, she didn't even know how to help him.

She woke up with tears running down her face. She was alone in her bed, the pillows over the floor; she had thrown them in her sleep. She just couldn't handle it anymore and for once in her life she let herself be taken over her feelings, her fear taking over and her sadness breaking her heart, the man she loved was gone and nowhere to be found. So she stood there in her bed, curled up in a ball crying until once again her tired body surrendered and she felt asleep wishing this time she wouldn't dream about him, because she didn't know if she could take it.

But even when she didn't want it, once she was asleep she started dreaming about Peter again. Like if it was necessary for him to appear in her dream, like it was vital so he could survive.

She was still holding his hand, she was about to enter the car when she felt the air change and then everything was in a flash, everything happened so fast she didn't even have the chance to react, it was him who reacted. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled from her so they started running, and then he died. She saw herself the night that Sam died in her arms, she saw herself saying goodbye to him. Kissing him one last time.

She didn't realize she was screaming until someone hugged her and began to tell her that she was having a nightmare.

Sofia opened her eyes to found herself in the arms of Olivia.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

She remembered that the last time they saw each other she was going home to get some sleep.

"Almost a day. It looks like your body really needed to rest. Are you okay?"

"Yes, it just a bad dream. Are you okay? You look like you didn't have much sleep yourself"

Olivia looked exhausted. After the dream she had she didn't dare to go back to sleep, so she decided to come to Massive Dynamic and wait for Sofia to wake up. She had spent the day by her side, sleeping only a few hours on the coach. Peter's scent was still impregnated there and she needed anything that could help her sleep, while falling asleep she imagined she was surrounded by Peter's arms again and everything was okay.

"Bad dreams kept me awake, but nothing to worry about. Are you ready to go check the machine?"

"Really? I can go now?"

Sofia was surprised; she really didn't expect what Olivia had said to her.

"All the test that were done to you came back well, you do need to take it easy for a few days, but yes you're ready to go. I brought some clothes, yours didn't make it crossing over, so once you get change, first you need to eat something and then we're going to check the machine"

Sofia was really liking Olivia right now, for the first time since Sam had died she was been treated like someone normal, and not like someone special or an object.

"Do I have to come back here later?"

Olivia hasn't thought about that, but right away it seemed like the proper answer to give to Sofia.

"No, you're coming home with me"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Where am I?" Is one of the first things Peter asks himself every time he feels that he's somehow awake. He still doesn't know where he is, he doesn't know where "here" is or the time.

Sometimes he wonders if this is what babies sense and feel when they still are inside their mother's womb. Could it be possible that he's dead and this is his purgatory? A place where all he does is remember those he loves and feels pain because he can't be with them. Every moment he stays "awake" he thinks of Walter and asks him for help, he thinks of Olivia and his heart hurts because he can't be with her, so he remembers all their times together, and he thinks of his sister. Someone he may never get to meet if he doesn't find a way to get away from where he is. But how do you find a way to get out when you don't even know where you are?

He starts to panic and in the moment when his mind is about to give up on him, he sees a dim light, something that he doesn't get the chance to see but he feels the light, a small little light that tells him that everything is going to be alright, he just to need to wait.

How can that be possible? How can a light calm him and even more, reassure him that everything is going to be alright. And so his mind now starts to wonder if maybe his father sent him that message, or could it be Olivia, or even Sofia?

He doesn't know and doesn't even get the chance to find out because soon he's unconscious again and by the next time he'll be awake he will be swimming, only that he doesn't that know yet.

* * *

><p>"You can sleep here" Olivia says as she puts Sofia's backpack in her bed "I'll sleep on the couch"<p>

"You don't have to, I can sleep there. Really Olivia you're done more than enough helping me get out of Massive Dynamic"

"That's something I've been wondering, why did you wanted to leave, aren't you safe there?"

"I know I'm safe, but staying there means letting Brandon make more on me test and I know it's not the same one that exist in my universe, but I've had enough test for a life time. I know how my abilities work, I know how my body reacts to pretty much everything, I don't need to know more than what I already know. Right now I need to focus on finding Peter, on bringing him back."

"Do you need to rest? Are you hungry?"

Olivia didn't want to think in how they were going to bring Peter back, because somehow she knew it would cost them more than they thought.

"I'm not tired, but you can sleep if you want too. I do am hungry, I would love to eat some pizza, do you have a number I can call?"

They ate in silence, but that didn't mean both of them weren't thinking. Sofia couldn't stop thinking what could have gone wrong. She had seen the blueprints of the machine more than once and she had analyzed it William Bell in one occasion, she knew how it worked, so what could have gone wrong? Where was Peter?

Olivia couldn't stop wondering the same, where was he? Was he hurt? Was he dead? "No" she told herself, that couldn't be truth, he wasn't dead, he couldn't be. He was alive, somewhere else, but he was alive and she was going to find him.

"You should get some rest, we're picking up Walter first thing in the morning so you two can start to work on the machine and I promised Nina that I will take you to see her before I took you two to see the machine, so I don't want to waste any time"

Sofia walked next to Olivia and grabbed her hand, something she doesn't usually does if she's not protecting her mind, and then she showed to Olivia how determinate she was to help Peter. She knew it was the only way to fully trust each other.

"No matter how long, no matter the cost. I will bring him back, because I know he belongs with you"

Sofia gave Olivia a hug and then she went to bed and once she was asleep she started to dream of Peter asking her for help, asking her to work with Walter so they could bring him back.

* * *

><p>Sofia checked if Olivia was asleep and for what she could guess for the first time in days she was actually sleeping, so she grabbed her tablet from her backpack and sat in the bed, even when she insisted that it wasn't necessary Olivia made her sleep on the bed and she was now sleeping on the couch. She didn't even have the need to hack into Olivia's Wi-Fi because she had told her the password the night before in case she needed to search for something. So she did, even when she had promised herself that her brother was her priority she had something else in mind, it wasn't something, it was someone, she needed to make sure Sam was okay in this universe.<p>

It took her only 10 minutes to check for any information on the boy she loved, on this version of the boy she had being loving for 4 years now, the fact that he was gone didn't make the love she felt for him go away.

It was a relived when she saw that he was more than okay here, he was alive and that was the first thing she needed to know. He was a student at Harvard in this universe; in hers they didn't have Harvard anymore. He was about to graduate for what she had found out, and she wondered just for a moment if she should stop or continue this search, she already knew he was alive and okay, but a part of her wanted to see him, only one more time. She knew very well that she couldn't talk to him or tell him about the other universe. She just wanted to see him one last time.

Her heart was stronger than her and she checked in which classes he was on, she would try and see him when he got out of any of those classes, now she had to figure it out how to go and see him. She was sure she would never be alone, not at least until she managed to find Peter, so now she had to think of a way to escape for an hour, and with Olivia Dunham sleeping on the living room and taking care of her, that wasn't going to be easy, lucky for her having an IQ of 190 was something that could help her.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?"<p>

Elizabeth had been close to having a panic attack since her daughter had gone missing. The last time she had seeing her was the night before she went missing, they have looked everywhere when they finally realized that she may be on the other side.

"I will be contacting Agent Broyles from the other universe today and see if they know anything"

Walternate was for the first time worry about her daughter. One of the mistakes he had made during his life as a father was making sure Sofia will not love him. He couldn't resist the loss of another child, so when Elizabeth had told him that she was pregnant he had decided he was not going to let the love he was already having for the baby to show. He had lost Peter and he couldn't bear to lose another child. And now she was missing too, he had lost her. Even if it meant not to see her ever again he chose for her to be in the other universe than being dead. He couldn't live, he wouldn't live without her.

"If she is in the other universe she must be brought back here"

Elizabeth was even willing to go and bring her back by herself; she wouldn't stop until her daughter was there with her, when she belongs. She didn't know her ex-husband hasn't told her that their daughter was indeed in the other universe. Yes, both universes were safe, he hasn't told her that Peter had sacrificed himself in other to save both universes, he now needed to find Sofia, somehow he knew she was the key to bring him back, and he had decided to get his children back, now that the universes were safe, for the time being, he could concentrate in finding his son, in bringing him back. He first needed to find Sofia and make her trust him, he was going to need all the luck in the world, better say…words.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up feeling her heart was about to break, she had dreamed about Peter again. She had to find him and soon, because she didn't know how she was going to live without him, now she fully understood what Sofia must be feeling, the man she loved had died in her arms and there was nothing they could do about it. With Peter they still had hope, a small hope to bring him back, but at least was something worth living for.<p>

She sensed the smell of food and for a moment she forgot she had a guest on her house, she got out of the couch and walked into the kitchen, where she found Sofia cooking.

"Good morning" she said, so she wouldn't scare her off or anything

"Good morning"

Sofia grabbed the plates and set them down on the table, then she got the two mugs and set them down besides the plates, one had coffee and the other had chocolate milk, Sofia hated coffee.

"Something tells me you haven't been eating well since I got here, so this is the least that I can do"

They ate in silence, it wasn't that they didn't get along, or that they didn't have anything to talk about, the reason they weren't talking was because Olivia noticed that Sofia was concentrated and she didn't want to bother her.

Olivia was right, one of the moments Sofia most thought things through was while she ate and she had a lot to think about. She was planning on running some test on the machine and figure out the complete sequences of the moment when Peter used it and see if she could help him or not. She had a hunch that the configuration of the machine had to be changed, but she didn't want to think about that now.

They finished eating and it didn't take them long to change out of their pajamas and get ready to go pick up Walter, if she was going to change the entire configuration of the machine she needed the men who had invented the machine in the first place, she needed the help of the only men, besides Peter, that she could actually trust.

* * *

><p>"How are you today Sofia"<p>

Walter was eager to start to work, he needed to bring Peter back and soon, he wasn't sure how much longer he could live without his son.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking Walter. I will like to start by looking at the notes of the first time that Peter tried to use the machine and the second time when he was able to use it. Also I will like to see the energy requirement of the machine and the notes of when Olivia shut it down"

They worked great together, Olivia could see how Sofia had been able to synchronize to Walter's mind and they didn't have the need to talk much or explain themselves. She could see that William Bell had taught Sofia really well, he taught her to be able to work with Walter like he had been able.

"I keep thinking how the configuration was settled when the machine was made; it can create and destroy, but what if all this time it only meant for creation with the cost of destruction? Peter created the bridge between the words and also holes in both universes so the balance was restored and none of the universes is now in great danger, I know those holes have to be repair but for now, both sides are safe, and by doing that he's gone now. How can we bring him back and what will be the cost?"

Sofia didn't realize the way Walter was watching her. Pain was all over his face, he couldn't and he wouldn't accept the fact that Peter may be dead. Olivia was looking at her in the same way, the pain she was feeling was so strong she may end up crying right there. He couldn't be dead, she knew he wasn't dead.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that he was dead. I just need to get all this thoughts and ideas out of my head so I can understand how this machine really works and how to change it so I can bring him back. I know he's not dead, but he's not here and we don't know where he is, so I have to assume that he's gone, so I can focus on bringing him back"

Sofia was feeling really guilty; she didn't mean to hurt them. After everything they had done for her. She needed to clear her head before going back to work. She missed her mother so much, if she could only hug her and cry all her pain out she'll be able to concentrate in the task at hand.

"I need to get some air. Can I go outside for a 10 minutes?"

"I'll go with you, I need some air too. Besides it will take Walter a few minutes to calm down"

Sofia was so used to never being left alone that she didn't even notice when she needed a time for herself that someone else was there with her. But somehow she couldn't stop feeling the pain Olivia was feeling. It was her pain or Olivia's the one she was feeling? She wondered, and so she decided that maybe they were now sharing one broken heart, but unlike hers Olivia's heart could be put together again, could heal once Peter was back. Sofia's heart will be broken for all her life because the one she loved couldn't be brought back and so she had to live with that pain, she liked it or not.

* * *

><p>She had to wait until Olivia was fully asleep to try and get out. She knew she was going to get into trouble but she couldn't resist this need anymore. For over 3 weeks she had been working every day all day long with Walter to find a way to recalibrate the machine and they were almost ready. They still have one mayor problem but she was close to find a solution to it, so it wasn't long until they would be able to try and bring him back. It has been a long time but they all still have hope for the best.<p>

Her parents have found her, her mother had come to try and convince her to come back home the day before, so now she have even less time. She had talked with her mother and made sure that Elizabeth knew that she was okay, but right now she needed to be there and help her brother come back home. And because she was close to figure out the solution to the last problem Sofia didn't have much time. If she wanted to see Sam, the one on this side was very still alive; she had to do it fast. She wasn't going to talk with him; she just wanted to see him.

So she waited most of the night. Olivia was having problems to sleep, she was waking up several times during the night because her nightmares were getting worse and for what she knew Olivia wasn't the only one, Walter was having bad dreams too.

Sofia had only one chance, she had checked Sam's scheduled and he had an early class on Fridays, so all she had to do was getting out without Olivia realizing and go to this class and she will be able to see him there. In her mind the memory of the first time they met was getting stronger, it would be just like the first time.

She waited after the moment Olivia had a bad dream and went back to sleep to get out, it was almost 5 and the class started at 8 so she still had plenty of time. Olivia usually woke up around 6:30 in the morning, sometimes a bit early, so she knew she had to get out of the house by 6 or she wouldn't have a chance at all.

Time seemed to go really slow and when the clock marked 6 she got out of the bed, got changed, grabbed her backpack and got out. She couldn't believe it she had managed to get out. Before leaving she left a note next to Olivia's bed where she told her where she was going and why. She knew Olivia will understand because she too was suffering for love, besides she was just going to Harvard she could easily stay there to work with Walter after seeing Sam, but if she was going to finish the work she was sent here to do, she wanted to see him first.

She got to the class room really early, and it wasn't until 7:30 that people started to come in, she wondered how they never realize what was done in Walter's lab, they were all so blinded, she had once talked with William about how most of the students of almost every college were so blinded by life itself and that made them have their minds so closed. She knew Sam wasn't like that, her Sam. She didn't know how this Sam could actually be, she knew he could be just like her Sam but also he could be a totally different person.

She was checking the time in her cellphone, something she had to get used to use in this universe, when she saw him walk in into the class room. And it took her a second to actually see him and realize that he was holding the hand of a beautiful girl, and just as they were about to sit next to her he kissed her and sat next to his girlfriend. She couldn't bare it, she couldn't handle it. She wasn't ready to see him with another girl and she should have thought that that could be possible. He had a life here and even when she had had her hopes up that she would be able to talk with him she knew she couldn't.

So she stood up, just as the teacher was getting into the class room, and left as her tears started to fall down her face, it was then that she finally accepted that the love of her life was dead. He had died to save her and now she had to let him go. She couldn't keep holding on into this hope that she could replace him with another version of the same man she still loved.

She started to walk not really caring where she was going, crying and wishing that she had died that day, when she saw Olivia. She was looking for her and for only a moment she could see that she was a little bit angry because of what she had done, but the moment Olivia saw Sofia, she knew this time she really needed a hug and nothing else. So she ran to where she was now standing and hug her, she didn't say anything she just hug her and let her cry, she let her finally say goodbye to Sam.

Olivia felt as Sofia's body was falling into the floor, her legs giving up for the pain she was feeling and so they both sat in the floor of a now empty corridor and she let her cry, she understood the pain and if they didn't bring Peter back soon or If they find out he was dead too, she was going to need Sofia, she would be the one needing for someone to hold her and let her cry all her pain out. It broke her heart seeing her like this, she wished she could take the pain away, but all she could do was hold her and let her cry, and so they stayed there until she realized that Sofia wasn't crying anymore and when she looked at her she realized she was unconscious, the pain had won over her and now she needed to rest.

Olivia knew that when Sofia woke up she had a difficult task at hand, she had to bring Peter back and that wasn't going to be easy and it sure wasn't going to be safe, for any of them…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How long have she been here?"

The men dressed in black and wearing black hats were sitting in a bank of the park of Harvard.

September looked at December and realized there was no possibility of him keeping the true hidden any longer.

"She has been here for 6 weeks already"

"Is she close to finding a solution to the problem of bringing her brother back?"

"She's close to find out the changes that must being made in order to bring him back. Should I interfere?"

"Not yet, she must find out the necessary changes by herself, that is how it was written and all we can do is to make sure that what was written will come to pass, this time we must not interfere before the precise moment"

"I see, then, all I can do now is wait. If she succeeds then it may be the only way they could change the dark future that we have seen"

A moment later they were both gone, but in the September's mind the doubt was still there, he kept wondering once and again whether Sofia would be able or not of bringing Peter back, and all this time she didn't know that the lives of all those she cared, especially Olivia's life depended on the success of what she had to do.

* * *

><p>"I keep having this dream, I'm about to die and I don't know why. I see my brother, he's holding Olivia in his arms, we are in a room that you can see is crashing down on us, Olivia is badly hurt and he's getting her out to safety. At first I didn't realized because I haven't seen myself well, but then I see everything from another point of view and I see my brother coming back to get me and just as he's about to grab me and carry me in his arms I lose consciousness and I woke up just as we go out from that room. He puts me down on the floor and I see Walter, who is hurt too, taking care of Olivia. As I look up I see Peter's eyes and I barely hear myself when I whisper to him "I love you" and then all I see is black, and I know for sure that I'm dead"<p>

As she put her tablet down on the night stand Sofia started to get ready, they have a big day of work today, Walter had figure it out how to change the genetic code the machine was to recognize in order to work, because she and Peter shared the same genetic material it wasn't going to be hard to change what was necessary of the configuration so that Sofia could use the machine and bring Peter home.

Today she would have to let Walter do a lot of tests of every kind, especially her brain functions, which at this moment were still focused in the dream she had. She couldn't stop feeling bad, more than that, at one point she was even scared.

She heard the knock Olivia always gave to her bedroom door before entering, she had already tried to convince Olivia that she should sleep on her own bed and she could sleep on the couch, but Olivia kept refusing the idea.

"Come in"

Sofia said to Olivia as she finished tiding up her shoes, she wanted to be as comfortable as she could if she had to put up with all the test Walter was going to make her go through today.

"Good morning, do you want to eat something?"

Sofia could tell Olivia was nervous, she wanted to bring Peter back as much as everyone else and maybe even more, but she could also tell that Olivia felt guilty because of what she had to do today, she had to let Sofia be Walter's lab rat and she didn't like it at all.

"I better not, I'm afraid that if I eat something I may end up vomiting later because of the test. I think after everything is done I'll eat something, now all I can take is water"

"So, let's make sure you have enough water" Olivia came closer to Sofia and she hug her, and while she still had her in her arms she whispered into her ear "Thank you" she let go of Sofia and they both looked into each other eyes "I know you're scared and I know I'll be too if I had the day you're going to have ahead of you, I just wanted to tell you, that you are really brave for everything you have been doing to save Peter, to bring him home. You are the best person I ever had the chance to meet and I want you to know that I won't let anything bad happen to you"

Sofia couldn't help it but let herself being controlled by her emotions and the next thing she knew she was the one hugging Olivia as a single tear rolled down her face. She was going to have a long day and it wasn't about letting Walter do a few test on her it was about the fact that she had to fight all the bad memories she had when she was forced to be Brandonate's lab rat just because her father wanted to know how her ability worked. She was safe now and if she wanted to stop at any moment she knew she had that choice, but if she wanted to bring Peter back she had to go through this day, because this was the last thing they needed to know to be able to change the machine's configuration and if everything went well, soon they will be bringing Peter back, Peter will be finally back where he belonged.

* * *

><p>"You need to resist, I know this hurt but you need to resist"<p>

Walter was telling Sofia as he was getting a needle inside her spine. Olivia was holding Sofia's hands letting her squeeze as hard as she needed to, after all Walter was doing a spinal tap to Sofia. It was the last of the physical test he was going to do to her, and then they will begin testing her perception and brain functions. That would be much easier.

"It's easy for you to say, you're not the one having a needle being stab into your back"

Sofia was not a happy person when it came to needles; she had been through so many exams in her life that she hated them more than anyone she knew.

"He's almost done, just hold on a little bit more. I promise we'll take a break after thing, just squeeze my hands as hard as you need to"

Olivia couldn't help herself she wanted to make Walter stop, but as much as she hated all this, the test was necessary and as Sofia's eyes began to fill with tears a second later they started to fall down her face. She saw as Walter got the needle into Sofia's spine and she began to cry in pain.

* * *

><p>"How long has she been sleeping?"<p>

Astrid was worried about Sofia. It had been a really long day and the spinal tap let her in so much pain that Walter had to give her something for the pain, that of course knocked her out completely.

"It's been 3 hours already, but don't worry dear it's totally normal. I believe she should be waking up in another 2 hours, and besides I need her to rest before we start with the last part of the test. If I'm going to check her brain functions I need her to be as rested as possible"

"How exactly are you going to test her?"

Olivia wasn't going to let Sofia suffer any longer, as much as she wanted Peter back she wasn't going to let Sofia being in the pain she had been that day.

"As you know the machine can be controlled only by Peter because it's programmed to start working only by him, but what Peter actually can do is much more than that. Hi's the only one, for now, able to get machine to start working, but he must control the machine as well once it is on. And the only way to control it is with his mind. So I need to check how concentrated Sofia can get, because something tells me that even if we make it possible for her to turn the machine on, that doesn't necessary means if she can control it, considering that, she will have to link her mind with the machine and look for Peter and then bring him back. She will need all of her mind capacity to do this and I want to make sure that she's capable of doing it and also that she won't die in the process"

"So, how will you test her?"

"I will have to give her Cortexiphan to fully open her mind and then while doing an EEG I will ask her different questions, then I need to see how well she recognize and get different patterns together and finally I will need you Olivia to let her see your mind and the memories you have of Peter. If we make it possible for her to control the machine she needs to know for what to look for, she doesn't have any memory of Peter because so far she has never met him in person, so she needs someone who has strong and fresh memories with him, we need to give Peter all the help he can get and getting Sofia ready is the best chance we have"

Olivia didn't have any problem with letting Sofia see her mind, but she was afraid for both of them, what if Sofia couldn't handle seeing Olivia's entire mind? What if Olivia couldn't handle reliving those memories knowing how much she missed Peter? But she had to do it, she couldn't let her fears stop her from bringing Peter back, doing this in compare to what Sofia had to do was nothing, she needed to overcome her fears and help both, Sofia and the man that she loved.

* * *

><p>"Last question Sofia, how many circles can you see in this image?" Walter was holding a picture for Sofia to see. They have been doing the last test for an hour.<p>

As soon as Sofia woke up, she sat down on the chair she was now, knowing that Walter was going to inject her with Cortexiphan that added to the one that her body produced every day there will be a really high concentration of the drug running through her blood.

She decided to recognized the different patterns first and then move on to the questions. So the last part, the one that could harm her, will be done the sooner as possible.

Once they were done, Walter got up from where he was sitting in front of Sofia and let Olivia sat down so she could let Sofia grab her hands. Finally when they were facing each other, for a moment they looked into each other eyes and then without any warning Sofia grabbed Olivia's hand and dive into her mind.

"I need you to think of Peter, remember when you were on my mind and I asked you to think of him? I need you to do it again, please Olivia just think of Peter and I'll find him, I promise I will bring him back to you"

Olivia kept looking at Sofia's closed eyes now for a little moment and then she shut her eyes and began to think about Peter, that was all she did, she thought of him, of all the sunrises they spent together, of all the kisses they have given to each other, of every time he hold her in his arms, of every Friday night when they got together and saw movies that compare to what they faced on real life there were nothing. Finally she concentrated on remembering all those moments that made her feel that her life had meaning.

The moment Sofia grabbed Olivia's hand, she opened her mind. She knew it wasn't going to be like all the other people she had seen before. Olivia's mind was different because it had been changed with the Cortexiphan just like her mind had been. So she needed to be careful, she asked Olivia to remember Peter and suddenly all of her memories started to appear in front of her eyes. Sofia had to do her best not to mix them; she had to keep the stronger memories so when she tried to find Peter she would be looking for someone else with the same memories. That was the best change she had in finding him, when two people love each other so much like Olivia and Peter do, they shared identical strong memories, every couple had memories together, but the simple ones they have them from each point of view, the strong feelings were identical, when Sofia looked into their mind she could see how they more than share a memory, is was like if they each had a part and when they put it together she could see how they were identical.

All she had to do was seen Olivia's mind and look for the strong memories, the ones that will help her find Peter. So far they have been in a trance for 20 minutes and both Sofia and Olivia were okay, but after finding the memory that she was looking for, she didn't realized that she had to get out of Olivia's mind and quickly because it wasn't safe for neither of them. And just as Sofia was getting out of Olivia mind and was ready to let go of her hands, Olivia began to feel sick and soon both their noses were bleeding, Sofia mind was getting overflowed and it was affecting Olivia, they needed to break the link that held their minds together and they needed to do soon or both could die.

Problem was, Sofia was the only one that could break the link, but she was getting weaker and weaker by the minute, they didn't have much time and Sofia was having a hard time breathing, just as she started to fight for the air to enter her lungs, Olivia began to show the same symptoms.

So Sofia did the only thing that she could do, instead of leaving Olivia's mind with calm and safety, she basically cut the link of their minds, protecting Olivia and causing her own brain to overload with all the memories and before she could stop it, her nose began to bleed even worse and she felt her head was going to explode, next thing she knew Olivia, who was fine thanks to Sofia, grabbed her before she could fell to the floor and then all she could see was black, Sofia had fainted.

They had everything they needed to bring Peter back, they had it and now all depended of one single girl, who was not afraid to die so she could save her brother.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is short, so tomorrow I'll be posting chapter 12. Now that I have a bit of free time from college I can post all the remaining chapters faster.

Thank you so much for reading


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I had another dream last night. I saw myself going to the machine. I step inside of it and then when I activated I was finally able to bring him back, I saw Peter and I was able to bring him back home. I know now that that was not just a dream, my own mind was telling me what I need to do. So I'm going to do it, I'm going to step inside the machine and I'm going to bring my brother home, because he deserves to be with the person he loves, he deserves to be where he belongs"

Sofia put the tablet down; she had been resting for a few days now. Doing those final tests tired her up more than she thought it will do. She slept for over a day after seeing and marking into her mind the strongest memories of Olivia and Peter together, she needed to know what she would had to look for once she got into the machine.

At first she thought that it wouldn't be necessary to actually get inside the machine, she thought that just touching it would be enough, but she knew better know. Peter was inside the machine when he changed the universes so she needed to be inside the machine too so she would be able to bring him back. If the machine was controlled with the mind then she would have to concentrate on Peter, on the memories and if possible made it out of there alive, something that right now she was doubting.

"You can't possibly let her do this"

Nina had been trying to convince Walter and Olivia for almost an hour now. Walter had explained to them how Sofia would bring Peter back and she was scare Sofia may disappear or even die.

"Don't you think we haven't tried to think of something else?"

"I'm sure you had, but that doesn't make this way any less dangerous. I won't see her die"

"I don't want her to die either but she had made it clear that she is going to do this and I don't think we will be able to stop her, even if we tried" Olivia was feeling guilty, she wanted Peter back but not if that meant Sofia had to die. She would stop her if she had to.

"Sofia is just like her father, when she sets her mind into doing something nobody can stop her, William more than once told me how it remain him of you Walter, because ever since she was born she was really stubborn"

"I'm sure of that, but we have to get everything ready, the machine must be ready for tomorrow. The longer we wait the worse it would be, because Sofia is getting more nervous every day and how long would it take for her parents to come get her. Tomorrow we will recalibrate the machine and if everything goes well then she will decided when to try and get Peter home"

Walter kept working on his notes and calculations so he could recalibrate the machine along with Sofia's help, so that way she would be able to control the machine and to bring Peter back.

"It starts always the same way. I see myself walking in a dark room, I'm bare feet so I can feel the ground is really cold and I don't like it, it makes me feel bad, I feel the tension in the room and I know it's too much.

Then everything chances, I see lights everywhere and they blind me, I can't see anything. And that's when I realized that sometimes being in the light is just as scary as being in the dark and bad things can happen to you in the same way. I feel someone grabbing me and the next thing I know I'm being taken away, someone is taking me and I can't fight. I try to use my abilities to defend myself, abilities that I have kept to myself so if I was ever in danger I could use them, but for some reason I can't use them, they're overloading my brain by making me see so many minds at the same time I can't even control my mind and shout them out.

And then everything goes dark and I know the lights are still on, I'm the one who is out. They have done something to me and I'm unconscious again. That's when I see them, these bald men with black suits, they have taken me somewhere out of time and space so I wouldn't help Peter, they don't want me to bring Peter back. How can I fight against someone who can stop my abilities? Someone who can take you away like they did? I don't know where I am, but I know I'm not coming back"

Sofia finished the recording she was making with her tablet and then she went to have breakfast with Olivia, they had a long day coming, they were going to recalibrate the machine today, and Olivia was going to help them.

"She is ready, this is the last opportunity to set things right"

September was trying to convince the other observers that the plan to bring Peter was what needed it to be done.

"The girl's destiny is to save her brother to bring him back, so your mistake can finally be reset. But that is not what it is in question now. What it is in question is what will happen to her after she fulfills her destiny"

"Are you suggesting that we should make her disappear?"

September couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was not going to let them sacrifice an innocent girl.

"She must be allowed to keep living"

"Yes, I agree with that. But she's too advanced for this time, she must be taken to where she fit in properly" December had the final world, and not even September could fight that.

Sofia's new destiny had being decided, after bringing Peter back she would be taken away. So now September wondered how he could be able to save her. She had suffered enough in her life, she deserved to be happy.

"One more calculation and this part will be over. What do you think about having lunch once we are done with this calculation?"

"Yeah, anything you want Walter"

Olivia had noticed since the moment Sofia had join her for breakfast that she wasn't okay, she had noticed Sofia was sad, she was depressed.

Once they finished adding one of the last two calculations to the machine, instead of ordering their food to the staff who worked there guarding the machine Olivia decided to take Sofia out for a little trip and buy lunch.

Olivia was driving when she saw Sofia looking out the window and saw the moment a single tear came running down her face and how quickly she dried it out with her hand.

"Sofia, is something wrong? You can tell me, if you want to talk"

Olivia didn't want to push her luck.

"I miss him, I never even got the chance to say goodbye to him. And now…" Sofia was crying by now, tears were running down her face. "I know something bad is going to happen. I keep having this dreams and I know something bad is going to happen. And I wonder why? Why was I prepared all my life, trained, tortured most of my life to save my brother so I could die right after? So why should I even care about myself? If by the end of all this I'm going to die and there nothing anyone could do to stop it. Nobody cares about me, my mother has been living imagining the day that she would get her son back, and even when she raised me and took care of me, I was never her daughter I was just another child she had after losing her son. To my father I'm nothing but an experiment ready to be use for any of his purpose. To William Bell I was a child he could use to save the man who was going to save the universe. And since I've been here all I've been wanted is to bring Peter back. Which I will do, because he's my brother and I love him, but who cares about me? Who is going to save… me?

Olivia stopped the car and saw that Sofia was looking the other away; she gave her a hug, all she wanted was to make sure that she was okay, for her Sofia was like a little sister by now.

"I will. I will save you no matter what, I will save you. And I care about you Sofia, never forget that, I will always care about you. You are as important as Peter, never doubt that. What you are doing for him is takes a lot of courage and a great heart, you are an incredible person and I will always be there for you, after all you are for me like a little sister"

After hugging each other again, Olivia started the engine of the car again and kept driving so they could go and buy lunch, making Walter wait while he was hungry was not something wise to do, but first she needed to make sure that Sofia knew that she cared for her, she wanted to make sure that Sofia felt that she wasn't alone, not anymore.

Late that night Sofia and Walter were still working on the machine, the final calculation had been done and they were putting the last equation into one of the computers. She couldn't believe they had actually done it; they had changed the machine's configuration.

In the morning she would step inside and concentrate with all her strength in bringing her brother back. She had the memories of Olivia and Peter's time together, their memories will guide her brother home and bringing him where he belonged.

"Is everything done?"

Olivia wanted to take Sofia home so she could rest; the next day was going to be a difficult one for everyone.

"Yes, I believe everything is done. We can go and rest for tonight" Walter was also in need of some rest. Since Peter had disappeared he had been working nonstop to bring his son back.

"Okay, let's go. I'll drop you off first Walter; Astrid is already there and I'm sure she has dinner already done. Do you want to order something in particular Sofia?"

None of them knew what was about to happen, and Olivia had no idea how Sofia could get scare so fast with just hearing his voice, but one moment they were okay and the next Sofia was moving to get behind her. At first Olivia thought it had been Walter the one who spoke, but when she turned around, she wished they had left early that night.

"Sofia you are not going anywhere. You are coming home with us, immediately"

Walternate and Elizabeth were standing at the door along with Agent Broyes, up until 20 minutes ago he had no idea that they would be coming through the bridge to literately pick up their daughter.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to save Peter, to bring him home. And I'm not leaving with you, mom can stay here and wait for Peter to come back, because I will bring him back, but you have to leave, go back to your universe and leave me alone"

Sofia knew that if she didn't tried she would never beat this fear she had when it came to face her father. She had faced him once before, only to be hit by him and then she run until she ended up in this universe. So it was time to face him, she was no longer a child and she well knew that her father was here just to take her back and lock her up in an institution or even in a cell in Liberty Island just to keep her quiet. Well… not anymore, not this time. She came out from behind of Olivia and for the first time in her life she actually faced her father.

"I don't think you heard me, I'm not going back. In fact once I bring Peter back I'll never going back to that universe. That's not my home, this is. Mom you can stay with me, with us. Tomorrow I'm going to bring Peter back and I'm sure he'll love to see you, and I will love for you to stay here with me, with us. Now father go back to your universe and believe me when I tell you that I'll never going back there, you don't love me, you have never loved me so why should I believe that you're here because you love me and want me back to your universe?"

"Because I am willing to let you see my mind and see for yourself what you have feared to see most of your life that I do love you and I love your brother. But I was put in the position to save my universe, our universe. But I know now that I was wrong and our universes are not dying anymore, so I ask you for another chance. See my mind here and if you still want me to go I will go and I will never bother you again. If you agreed in giving me another chance then I'll go back and I'll wait for you at home. Your mother can do what she wants, if she wants to stay here and wait for you to bring your brother back then she is free to stay. But once this is over I wish both of you go back and see me at least one more time and hear what I have to say to both of you, because in the end you are my children and I love you both"

Sofia couldn't believe what she was hearing. But, could she trust him? She knew all she had to do was grab his hand and she will see if he was telling the true or not and in that moment when she was considering this option, she saw her mother and she saw her well for the first time in weeks, she was about to cry because her daughter was just a few feet away from her and all she wanted to do was say she was sorry and tell her how much she loved her. Both Sofia and Elizabeth looked at each other and then it all happened so fast that nobody could possibly stop it.

Sofia started walking towards her mother and when Elizabeth saw her walking she started to walk too, all she wanted to do was hug her and nothing else. Nobody had notice Walternate's gun. He moved just one inch and shot his own daughter in the abdomen. He wanted to kill her but Elizabeth was on the way, so instead of her having an easy death she would have a slow one. He shot her and he didn't even care that his daughter was now following to the floor already bleeding.

Olivia was the first one to react and got her gun out of its pocket.

"Drop the weapon!" she shouted at him

"I will not let her destroy both universes. If he comes back, both universes will die. I won't let her destroy everything"

Olivia didn't hesitate. She shot him in the head. One single bullet went through his brain and into a wall behind him; his body fell dead to the ground.

"Oh my God, Sofia. No, please don't die, oh my God, don't die"

Elizabeth had her daughter in her arms. Walter was the first one to react and he was pressing both of his hands on the wound, trying to stop the blood coming out of Sofia's abdomen.

"Call 911!"

Olivia grabbed the first aid kit while Broyles was calling 911. She handle Walter everything he needed to try and stop the bleeding, but Sofia was bleeding really bad. She was already unconscious and she was barely breathing.

"Please don't die, Sofia don't die" Elizabeth kept saying to her daughter over and over again.

Olivia didn't really believe in God. Since she lost her mother she stopped believing there was a God or anyone up there in heaven. But right there, watching this fragile sweet girl dying she prayed God not to let her die and she prayed like she haven't prayed in years. If there was a God, he better answer her prayers, because she didn't know what she would do if Sofia died.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She was going to where her mother was standing; she was getting closer to her. And that's when she saw her father had a gun; she knew he was even willing to kill her mother in order to kill her, so she didn't move. If she could do one single thing before dying, she would save her mother. One moment she was just going to hug her mother and the next she was being shot by her own father. Sofia felt the moment the bullet entered her body, she felt a sharp pain and then she felt how her blood was dripping down her t-shirt.

She couldn't control her legs, just a moment before she was going to hug her mother and now she was falling to the floor and before she hit the ground she felt her mother's arms reach her and stop her from hitting her head against the floor. She was now being hugged by her mother and hearing her mother pleads, asking her not to die. Breathing was now something hard to do, while fighting for getting air down her lungs Sofia thought of one of the many dreams she had being having and she though if this could be her end. Was she going to die? Right there in her mother's arms she couldn't think of a better way of leaving this world. She felt guilty because she couldn't bring Peter back, but at the same time she was finally released from her ability, because right there, in that exact moment while she was in her mother's arms Sofia couldn't see her mind. Her ability wasn't working.

She heard Olivia shouting at her father to drop the gun, she heard the reason why her father had shot her, and finally she heard Olivia's gun being shot and she knew her father was dead, Olivia never missed a shot.

She was between the world around her and the world of nothing, she could feel and heard everything around her and she was sure everyone thought she was already unconscious but she just didn't have the strength to open her eyes, she was feeling so week. She felt someone's hands press hard against her abdomen and she knew it had to be Walter and then she felt something new, she felt tears, but she knew right away that those tears weren't hers, they were her mother's.

It wasn't until Olivia touched her hand that her ability started working again, maybe it had to do with the fact that both of them had Cortexiphan in their blood, or maybe not; all she knew was what she saw in Olivia's mind, that her father was dead and her wound was really bad. And she couldn't stop wondering if she was going to die or not. If she did all she wished was for her brother to come back home, because she knew he belonged there, and then she couldn't feel anything anymore, she let her mind being dragged down by this force she didn't know or understand what it was, all she knew was that one moment she was feeling how Walter tried to stop the bleeding, her mother's tears and just before of actually falling unconscious she saw in Olivia's mind that she was praying and it was then when she finally understood that her wound was really bad and that there may be a chance that she wouldn't make out of this alive.

* * *

><p>The ER of every hospital was always busy; patients came and go every minute, every hour of every day. And so it was common for the doctors there to sometimes forget someone's name, especially if you saw so many patients every day. But when Doctor Evan Robins saw the patient who being was rolling in a gurney into the ER he remembered her in just a second and he couldn't believe she was back and for what he could see almost dead.<p>

"Female, 20 years old. Gunshot to the abdomen. We couldn't get an IV in because her veins are almost closed because of how much blood she lost" The paramedic told Evan

"Okay, in my count" Evan counted from 3 to 1 and at 1 they moved Sofia from the paramedic's gurney to the ER gurney.

He was giving orders to the nurses and the other doctors there when he saw them. Four people were looking for this girl who once again was dying in his ER.

"Central line is in, I want fluids and blood. What type is she?"

Elizabeth was the first one to answer "She's O+"

"How is she?" Olivia couldn't wait any longer; she needed to know if Sofia was going to make it.

"She has lost a lot of blood and she needs surgery to repair the damage the bullet did. Right now it doesn't look good. I need to take her to the OR right now or she'll die"

Once Evan was able to stabilize Sofia, one of the nurses called the OR and told them Doctor Robins was already on his way up with Sofia. It was going to be a long night. Walter knew how long this kind of surgery could take, especially if the bullet had damaged the spine or any mayor organ. He knew she could die, so once again he prayed for God to save her, to give her another chance, a chance to actually live her life for once since she had been born.

* * *

><p>She doesn't see anything, she doesn't hear anything either. But yet she knows she's alive and she's somewhere in between. Suddenly she senses someone else, someone else is there with her; but who could it be?<p>

And so she sees him, a man she has never seen before. He's bald and he is dressed in a black suit.

"Who are you?" She asks fearing she shouldn't even ask him that.

"I am call September. And I am here to warn you"

"Warm me about what?"

"You will survive; this isn't your moment of death. But if you don't listen to me the next time your life is in danger you will die. Once you bring Peter Bishop back, you need to be careful because others like me will try to take you away. You will not be able to stop them, but you can escape if you are ready. Your ability and the connection you have with Olivia Dunham is what will save you the next time your life is in danger"

"How is my ability going to save me?"

"I cannot stay much longer, I must go now. But remember when the time comes use your ability and the connection you have with Olivia Dunham".

She remembered being shot; she also remembered losing a lot of blood. So the first thing that came up to her mind regarding this conversation she just had with a bald man dressed in a black suit was that she was having a really rare dream. And just like that her mind fell under the anesthesia that was running through her veins while two surgeons were trying to save her life and repair the damage the bullet had done.

* * *

><p>"It has been 5 hours already, we should know something by now" Elizabeth kept on walking back and for in the waiting area. If it was up to her she would now be in the OR with her daughter, but a nurse made it really clear that they had to wait there, or she'll call security.<p>

Olivia was sitting next to Walter who haven't spoken a single world since Sofia had been taken to the OR, she was pretty sure he had been praying, just like her. They were both so concentrated that they didn't notice that a surgeon had come out and was waiting to talk with them.

"Family of Sofia Bishop" Doctor Green called

"I'm her mother" Elizabeth was already next to him waiting to know if her daughter was alive or not. Walter and Olivia were next to her in a second.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Green. Sofia is alive; she's on the ICU recovering from the anesthesia"

"Oh thank God, I was so scared" Elizabeth started crying.

"I'm afraid that's not all the news. We were able the repair the damage to the abdomen, and she was lucky the bullet didn't touch the spine. But she lost a lot of blood, so she needed a transfusion. The problem is that, we don't know why is not working, I was wondering if she has any specific illness or something we should have in mind?"

"She has a protein marker that was left by a treatment she had to go through when she was a child" Walter knew he had to lie. The Cortexiphan in her blood was what was preventing her to heal properly, she needed a specific blood, she needed Olivia's blood to survive.

* * *

><p>How many times have they been already in this situation since she came to this world? Was all that Olivia wondered while she was once again seating down on a gurney so Walter could draw some of Olivia's blood to make the transfusion to Sofia. Ever since she came to this universe Sofia had had to go through so much and Olivia could actually understand how she must be feeling.<p>

"We're done Olivia, stay here for a few minutes to make sure you don't feel sick" Walter told her as he handles the blood bag to a nurse so she could give it to Sofia right away.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Olivia asked, though she already knew the answer.

"She's with Sofia; she was able to convince one of the nurses to let her in for a moment".

"Are you sure my blood is what she needs?" Olivia didn't want Sofia to have any more problems.

"You both have Cortexiphan in your blood; she needs a similar blood to her own, so yes; that's what she needs. Once the transfusion is made it will help her recover much faster".

Olivia couldn't stop thinking about how Sofia hadn't had much of a life, since the moment she was born she had been experimented on and then trained to sacrifice herself to save her brother. And then, even when she had been trying really hard not to, she couldn't stop herself and think about Peter. She missed him so much that it hurt her every time she breathed, but she couldn't let this pain take over her because she still needed to make sure that Sofia was okay, and then help her bring him back. This was not the time to let her broken heart take over, she needed to focus on bringing him back and then she would deal with all this pain, but she well knew that all she needed was to be in his arms and all this pain was that threatening to take her down would simply go away. All she needed was Peter, and so she told herself that now was not the moment to let the pain take over, now was the moment to bring Peter where he belonged.

The first time he opened his eyes he was surrounded by water and then he was being rescue by a father and his son who were fishing. Everything happened so fast, first he was being taken out of the water and then he was being rushed to the hospital. All the time he was thinking about Olivia, about Walter and seeing them again. He never thought of what was going to happen, all he had wanted to do since he came out of where he had been for so long, was to see Olivia and when he finally got to see her, his heart broke into a million pieces when Olivia asked him "Who are you?"

He didn't understand, how could it be possible? What was happening? Why was everyone acting like if they didn't know him? And in that moment he thought of two reasons, either he had been completely erased from the memory of everyone he knew, as a result of using the machine, or he had been thrown into another time line, one where nobody knew him, one where he was all alone.

How was he going to go back home? He needed to come back home, and soon. Because something was telling him that if he didn't go back soon, he would be trap there and that was something that he couldn't allow. He needed to go back where Olivia was, where he belonged.

* * *

><p>As the days started to go by, he started to have dreams during the night, dreams that will hurt him and give him hope at the same time. He kept dreaming of Olivia, and all the moments they had had together, and he also dreamt of his sister, working hard to get him home, working none stop with Walter and doing everything they could to bring him home. So he decided not to give up. He needed to earn the trust of those who were around him now, those who didn't know him and remind him of his family so much, and that way be able to work on the machine, the reason why he was there, so he could get himself back home, back to his family. Back to Olivia.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She tried to move only to feel a sharp pain in her stomach. Sofia had her eyes close and thought it would be a better idea to just open them and see where she was. Only that she could guess where she was and she didn't like it, not a bit.

If there was something she hated, with all her heart, where hospitals or labs. When you have spent most of your life in them and not because you had been sick you kind of start to hate the place. So of course her first reaction upon awaking was to try to move and get away from there as soon as possible.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she wasn't alone, her mother was there, sleeping, with her head resting on the side of her bed. First she tried to wake her, but after several intents of speaking she gave up, her voice was raw and hurting, she was sure from the intubation when they operated on her. And that's when she remembered what had happened.

It all came back together. Her parents had come to this universe looking for her, and then her father tried to kill her. Sofia began to hyperventilate, she felt pain on her stomach again, where the bullet had wounded her and then she felt a special pain in her heart, not like when you were having a heart attack, but when your heart broke because someone who was suppose to love you, tried to kill you.

At that moment Elizabeth woke up and found that her daughter had trouble breathing, so she did the only thing that she thought she could do. She hugged her, as soon as Sofia felt her mother's arms around her she started to cry, so Elizabeth let her cry, she let Sofia cry all the pain she had out of her heart, because she knew it was the right thing to do and it was what her daughter needed.

* * *

><p>"When can I go home?" It was the first thing Sofia asked when she saw Olivia and Walter coming into her room, she was tired of being in the hospital.<p>

"The doctor said that you're going home this afternoon. She's talking with your mom now. I came to tell you the news because I know you want to get out of here as soon as possible" Olivia sat down at the chair next to Sofia's bed.

Sofia had recovered incredible fast. The transfusion was what had helped her and now she was ready to be out of there.

Elizabeth had decided to stay with her in that side of the universe, so Sofia couldn't stay with Olivia anymore, the apartment was not big enough for three people. Olivia had been looking for a place for them to stay and had found an apartment close to her own with two bedrooms, she wanted Sofia to be close to her, they had become so close, like sisters and because of that they really didn't wanted to be so far apart.

"Walter when will I be able to try the machine?"

"Once you finish your recovery we can try, I want Peter back as much as you do, as we all do, but I can't risk your life, not after all that you have been through"

Walter knew she was going to ask him that, and he had talked with Olivia already about this. They both knew that Sofia was the only one who could bring Peter back, but they wouldn't put her at any risk, they were only going to try once and if it didn't work they had decided to never try again, even if that meant not bringing Peter back, it wasn't fair for Sofia to sacrifice herself.

"I already feel strong enough to try, can we do it tomorrow?"

Sofia had been feeling that they were running out of time, she needed to try; she needed to bring her brother back.

"No" Olivia was the first one to answer. "We're going to wait at least two days and give you so more time to rest, and besides your mom won't let us take you away so soon"

"I have been resting for a week; I think I already had enough rest. Olivia we need to do this, and soon"

"Why are you saying that?" Walter was intrigue now and he wanted to know why she was in such a hurry.

"Because I feel we're running out of time and we need to at least try" She was starting to feel angry, why couldn't they understand her? Why couldn't they hear what she was saying?

"I promise you this, in two days I'll take you to the machine. But if I see or notice that you're tired you're going to rest for another day and then we will try"

Olivia knew Sofia well enough to know that she would get out of that bed in that moment and go to the machine by herself, so she had to at least try and convince her to wait for a little bit more. She knew once she was on the machine she might end up in that bed again.

* * *

><p>Peter was exhausted, he needed to sleep; but not until he was home. Everything had worked well so far. Yes, he was in another time line, but at lease he was close to try and come back home. For days he had been feeling that he was running out of time, and so he had decided to request try the machine in two days.<p>

Two days and he'll be trying to go back home. Will it work? Will it kill him? Or once again, take him to yet another time line? He didn't know he couldn't be sure, not until he tried.

He had been working with Walter, the one from this time line for days, without sleeping or eating much. He wanted to go back home, to his family, to his Olivia.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

He saw Olivia, not his Olivia, coming into the machine room as she asked if his plan would work. He liked her, of course, but not like he like his Olivia, he loved his Olivia, this one for him, it was like a really good friend, who had helped him with Walter and with Broyles to get access to the machine.

"I'm not really sure, not until I try"

"I hope it does, I hope you get to go back home"

She was as kind as his Olivia was; she was so much like her. But there were differences between them. First one was that this Olivia was married. In this time line she had been heart broken by John, just like his. But when she met Lincoln she had found her soul mate. Never in a thousand years he would had guessed that she would marry Lincoln, but he was a good guy, he who would do anything for her, even die for her.

She wasn't so closed, like Olivia could be sometimes when it came to talking about how she felt, and all the little differences that he had noticed in this past few weeks he had come to accept that they were there because she had opened to love, to being loved and let someone else also take care of herself.

All that made him miss his Olivia even more, he couldn't wait to go back and hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to look into her eyes and see all the love they felt for each other. He couldn't wait to feel that he was finally home, because when he was with Olivia that was how he felt, that he was finally home, for him, home wasn't a place, it was a person, it was Olivia.

* * *

><p>Sofia woke up feeling scared. She had been dreaming for days that once her brother was back she would be gone. Of course she hasn't said anything to anyone; if she talked about this with her mom, Olivia or Walter they would stop her from using the machine, and so she had to keep it a secret.<p>

Today was the day they would try and use the machine. She decided not to eat much, in case she got sick during the effort of bringing Peter back. After a quick shower she was waiting in the living room of her new home. Her mother was still sleeping and she wouldn't wake her once Olivia got there to pick her up. Elizabeth knew where her daughter would be today and what she was going to do. They had decided that Elizabeth would stay in the lab with Astrid and watch from there what would happen in the machine room. Sofia needed to concentrate and having her mother worrying about her every five seconds wasn't going to help her.

She knew that the concentration she was expected to have today was huge, she had to concentrate in all the most intimate memories of Olivia about she and Peter, in all the memories of their time together, of the time Olivia had crossed over to bring him back, to tell him that he belonged with her. The memories will guide her towards Peter; she would know how to find him and how to bring him home, so she couldn't be distracted by anything or anyone.

When she heard the soft knock on the door she knew it was Olivia, so she walked towards the door and after opening she just hugged Olivia. She needed to feel safe, because she knew she might not come back home herself, she saw the fear in Olivia's eyes and knew they both needed that hug.

"I'm going to bring him home, I promise you Olivia, I'm going to bring him back to you"

And without saying anything else, they both got out of the building and into the car. They didn't need to say what was obvious; they were the same in so many ways. They would both sacrifice themselves for someone they love, and Sofia would do just that today. She knew she was going to bring Peter back, but she also knew she wouldn't return home that day.

By the end of that day one would be back and the other would be gone.

* * *

><p>Both Peter and Sofia felt they were about to step into a game, they both felt the same adrenaline rush as they stepped into the machine.<p>

The one thing they didn't know, that nobody knew; was that everything had to be done in perfect synchronization and without knowing it they were doing it.

The both got into the machine at the same time, both their heart rates were already getting up and as adrenaline run through their veins faster and faster every second, the machine incased their arms and legs, there were not getting out of that machine now at least they willed the machine to let them go.

Both Olivia from the time line Peter was in and Olivia where Sofia was in watched them get into the machine. For the Olivia in Peter's timeline was the first time that she saw him do that, and for Peter's Olivia it was the second time she watched someone she loved step into that damn machine, and as she watched Sofia get in she prayed for her to step out of it alive and then she prayed with all her heart for this to work and bring Peter back.

Peter began to concentrate in Olivia, in going back home, back to her; as Sofia began to concentrate in the memories Olivia had shared with her, the memories that will guide her to her brother. And suddenly it began to work. The more she concentrated the more she could see him, and at that same time Peter began to see Sofia and realized his sister had figured out, she was in the machine looking for him, using the same though that would guide him home and guide her to find him….Olivia.

As Peter started to disappear from where he was, Sofia started to feel that her heart wasn't going to be able to maintain her rate any longer. She felt that her heart was going to stop at any moment, but she couldn't stop. She kept her concentration, thinking over and over about the memories she had of Olivia and Peter together and as Peter kept concentrating in his memories of Olivia and him together he began to feel that he was going finally home. The love that Olivia had passed had imprinted into Sofia's mind and his love for her was guiding him home, and next thing he knew he was finally seeing her as the machine room became more and more cleared with every beat of his heart. He knew Olivia was able to see him, then they both looked into each other eyes and that's what finally did it. They locked their stare into each other and willed with all this heart, all his love for the machine he was on to get him home, to get him into Olivia's arms. As Sofia saw that her brother was appearing in front of the machine, just in front of Olivia and looking at each other she did one final sacrifice, she willed the machine to take what little energy she had and give it to her brother, making the final push for him to move from the timeline he was on to the one where they were waiting for him to come back.

It was that final push, that final moment of sacrifice that got Peter home, one moment he was feeling like he was traveling through time and space and then he felt Olivia's arms around him and he knew he was finally home, he was with Olivia and for just one moment nothing else mattered, he was finally in his timeline, he was home, he was in Olivia's arms and nothing could take that moment away from him.

The moment they had lasted only a few seconds, once they were sure that he was actually back, that Peter had come back, they realized that the alarm of the heart monitor Sofia had been hooked up was sounding and they saw that Sofia's heart was no longer beating, she had done it, she had brought her bother back, just as she was destined to do, one would bring the other one back. Peter was home, and Sofia was gone. By the end of the day one would be back and the other one would be gone.

* * *

><p>Peter was the one who reached the machine first, all he had to do was touch it and will it to open the restrains that were holding Sofia's lifeless body. Once she was free Peter got her before her body hit the ground.<p>

Once she was out Walter got to her and began to do CPR on Sofia. He didn't even have the chance to hug Peter he knew they were running out of time. While Peter and Walter worked together on reviving Sofia, Olivia was on the phone calling for the ambulance that was on standby to get ready to take Sofia once again to the hospital.

Everything was happening so fast that none of them noticed that September was there, he had come to save her, he knew she was in great danger and not only because they haven't been able to bring her back to life, but because the others were coming and they were going to take her, Sofia had done her job, Peter was back, so that meant that she was going to disappear.

"Let me" was all he said and he kneeled down beside Sofia and placed his hand over her heart. One moment Sofia was dead and the next her heart was beating again, she was breathing.

As she opened her eyes she saw September and then she saw Peter and Walter and finally Olivia.

"I did it…I brought him back" She was feeling so week. "Why are you here?" she was scared, she knew why September was there and she didn't like it.

"We have to go" September couldn't waste any time, they were coming for her.

"What? …. No! I don't want to go" Sofia was trying to get away, but before she could move September grab her by the arm and they disappeared, they just simply banish from where they were.

Peter saw the moment his sister was taken away from him, he thought they could trust September and now he was taking his sister away. Where had they gone? How was he going to find her? And then he realized that something was wrong.

Out of nowhere five Observers suddenly appeared and after three of them stood next to each of them, at the same time they placed their hands next to each of them, grabbing their heads, seeing their memories of what had happened just minutes ago. And then as they had showed up they were gone, just like Sofia.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

More than once she had dreamt that she was going to die, she knew that bringing Peter back was going to cost her everything. And now as she tried to realize where she was she knew that she had paid the cost. Everything was dark, all around her there was nothing but darkness and as she tried to feel around herself with her hands, she couldn't feel a thing, where was she? Was she dead?

And just as she asked herself those questions bright light turned all around her and she was surrounded by a light so intense and bright that once again she couldn't see anything.

"We do not have much time, we must go"

She recognized September's voice right away and somehow she knew she could trust him.

He helped her get up from the floor and then while still holding her hands they were somewhere else. September had doubted if he was going to be able to move between time with someone else along, and as they appeared in the middle of nowhere he was relieve that Sofia was still with him.

"I'm sorry but we don't have much time. The others are coming and we need to keep moving or you won't be safe"

"Who is coming? Why are moving through time?"

* * *

><p>Sofia didn't want to move through time once again, the experience wasn't so nice, her stomach was hurting and she was feeling really dizzy.<p>

"The others like me. They want to take you away and I cannot allow that to happen. We must keep moving until we found a safe way to hide you. I'm sorry I know you must be feeling sick, but we need to go"

And without any warning he grabbed Sofia's hands once again and off they went, to another time. Over and over they kept moving, staying only for a few seconds in one place. It was a long time later when Sofia actually got used to move through time with September, and he didn't have the need to tell her when they were going to move again, they were in perfect synchronization with each other. The moment he started to move she would just put her hand on one of his shoulders and off they went.

How long had it been since they started to move through time? Where were they? When would they stop? She kept wondering.

"This is the last time we're moving"

"Why?"

"Because now, they're ready to fight. I must bring you to them"

"Tell me something first, how long have we been moving?"

"It has been three months since you brought your brother back, I wish I shouldn't have to do this, but it was the only way to keep you safe until they were ready. Everything depends on all of you; the future depends on you to be safe"

Without the need of telling her that they were about to move Sofia put her hand on September's shoulder and once again, she got ready to feel how tight her stomach would feel while they traveled through time and space, who could have guessed that she was going to experience such an marvelous thing and hate it at the same time?.

3 months ago….

She couldn't move, even when she was trying with all her strength, she couldn't move. In only a few minutes everything had gone to hell, Sofia was dead and then she was saved by September, but after that it all got even worse. He took Sofia away and as they were gone, five Observers appeared out of nowhere and now they were holding them, trying to see their memories, trying to discover where September had taken Sofia, and when they realized that neither Peter or Walter knew, they tried even harder to break into Olivia's mind, but she wouldn't let them, she showed them what they wanted to know, that she had no idea where Sofia had been taken, and so, as quickly as they had showed up, they were gone. Every one of them was gone and they were finally alone. It was time for them to do the exact same thing that they were trying to do…it was time to look for Sofia, and save her before they killed her.

Two months ago…..

It had been a month since Sofia had been taken and still they didn't have a clue where she could be. Peter was working with the machine thinking that maybe the answer was there, hoping that just like him, she had been taken by September to another time line or even the other universe, but she was nowhere to be found.

Walter in the other hand had completely faith in what September was doing; he kept saying that if he took her, he might have a good reason to do so, so all they could do was trust that Sofia was going to be back when the time was right.

Olivia did know what to believe, all she knew was that Sofia was in danger and that when they managed to find her they needed to protect her. Although somehow she knew that Sofia was safe, she didn't know how, or why, but she knew that was safe.

"It has been already two months Olivia, we need keep looking or we won't be able to find her" Peter was walking through her room.

It had taken a lot of talking to convince him to come with her to her apartment. Astrid was staying for the night at Peter's house so Walter wouldn't be alone.

Two months and still nothing, they had searched everywhere, there were pictures of Sofia all around this world and the other universe just to make sure that if somebody saw her they would recognize her and let them know that she had been found, but so far they haven't had any luck. Walter still believed that September was protecting Sofia and when the time was right he was going to bring her back, and so he wasn't helping Peter at all, because he thought it was a waste of time, according to Walter, all they could do now was wait. But Peter thought differently, he was angry at Walter because he wasn't helping him search for Sofia. He had tried over and over again with the machine but it was useless, since he got back the machine had started to work, like if it had been set up that way, to heal the other universe and so any new command that Peter tried to introduce was rejected the moment it was given.

"I know how long it has been Peter, I was there too when she was taken" Olivia was starting to lose her patience, she wanted to find Sofia as much as Peter. So it angry her that Peter was angry at her, when he had to remember who he was actually angry at.

"I know, I'm sorry Olivia. It's just that…I look at my mother everyday and it breaks my heart when I have to tell her that we haven't found her yet, it just breaks it. And it's been two months and still nothing, right now I don't know if she's ever coming back, I don't know anymore"

Olivia saw the pain in his eyes and she couldn't be angry at him, she understood how he felt, she would be the same or even worse if anything happened to her sister, and she was feeling awful like him, she could feel his pain too, because she loved Sofia as much as Peter did. She wanted nothing but to find her.

She saw Peter standing close to the window; she hasn't realized that he had stopped walking and so she went to him, embracing him with her arms and for a long time, they stayed like that, holding each other with their arms. It was Peter who began to kiss her, and she let him, she knew they both needed to feel something else than sadness because of Sofia. Soon that first kiss led the way to another and another, and the next thing Olivia knew was that they were letting the passion and love that they felt for each other take control over them.

She felt his hands take her clothes off and soon she was doing the same thing with his clothes. They found her bed soon enough, it all was happening so fast and at the same time Olivia felt that time had stopped, she was trapped in that moment, she didn't care for anything else but Peter, this moment right there was all about them and the love they had for each other.

Little did she know that it was in that moment, in that night that the most precious thing that they both would ever have was being conceived.

* * *

><p>She would never forget the three months she had spent with September, nor would she ever forget the training she had done during that time. At first it had all being about moving through time and space and sometimes even universes, so the others couldn't find them. But after the first month September had told her it was time for her to learn how to control her abilities and so they had began to practice. Every day was the same, they would go to another time and spent the day training, and in the night they would move again, so she could get some sleep. They never stayed in the same place or time. It was also rare that she almost never felt hungry and September had explained to her that it was a consequence of moving through time like they were doing, yet once a day before sleeping she would eat whatever they were able to find and then her body would take over, she didn't notice how tired she was until they stopped practicing. Sometimes she would be lucky enough and sleep all night long and some other he would wake her in the middle on the night and move to another time.<p>

She was ready, when he told her that it was time to come back, she was ready. She wanted to see Olivia, she wanted to hug her mother and most of all she wanted to finally get to meet her brother. She had been waiting to do that all her life and now she was going to be able to.

"Get ready Sofia, there is a chance that they would meet us there"

That's all she needed to know, she already knew how to get ready and how to defend herself and others if it was needed.

She concentrated before putting her hand on September's shoulder and for the last time she got ready to move through time and space, she was ready to see her family again.

When she opened her eyes it was all dark, she couldn't see and then everything changed, light was around her, it was so bright she couldn't see. It was then that she heard Olivia's voice. It took her a moment to adjust her eyes to where they were, it was the machine room, they were back to where everything had started.

Only a second had passed since she was back and it was all it took her to realized what was happening, Olivia and Peter and a dozen other agents were about fight with a group of Observers who for what she noticed wanted to do something with the machine. Olivia had indeed shouted when she saw Sofia, standing in the middle of the crossfire that it was about to began.

Sofia saw her brother standing next to Olivia, both of them with a gun in their hands and a shocked look in their eyes, they could not believe that she was back, soon Sofia also sensed something off about Olivia, but she couldn't care for that right now. Five Observers were about to attack them, and when she saw then raise their guns she did what she had been trained for, she created a force file all around them, she started to move close to where Olivia and Peter were, it would be easy to protect them if she was close to them. They couldn't see the force file, only she could see it and sense it. But the Observes realized fast enough that something was preventing them to attack the humans and so they tried to fire their guns, once and again they tried, but it never worked.

"Are you doing this?" Peter thought it was Olivia protecting them

"No, she is" Olivia knew only Sofia could do that, she didn't have control over her abilities, not yet at least.

"Sofia, how are doing this?" Peter was astonished. He couldn't believe his own sister was this powerful.

"Don't worry Peter, they won't hurt us" Sofia assured him

She was now standing next to Olivia, and the closer she was the more intense this feeling she was having started to become, and so she couldn't help herself, she lay one hand on Olivia's stomach and she knew, right away she knew Olivia was pregnant.

Only a few minutes had passed since she was back and when the Observers tried to attack them again and failed they left, Sofia was sure they would be back, and soon, but right now it didn't matter, all that mattered to her was that she was finally back and the moment the Observers were gone she felt a pair of strong arms hug her and she knew it was her brother.

When she turned around she saw the big smile in his face and the soon to be shade tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back Sofia" was all he said before hugging her again "Walter was right after all"

"What do you mean?" But Sofia already knew

"He said September would bring you back, that all we had to do was wait and he would bring you back"

"I never thought about that, I was busy most of the time" Sofia could never thank September enough for his help; she wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for him.

She knew he was gone before she even started to look around to look for him, he must had left the moment he left her there, she thought. She also knew that they would see each other again and soon. After all the Observers were coming and so did her future niece.

* * *

><p>AN: Only a few more chapters to go and the story would be complete. Thank you so much to all who have been reading the story


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She never talks about it, even when she was asked she never said a world about the time she had spent with September, traveling through time and space and in between universes. Everyone had tried, her mother, Olivia and even Walter more than once, but she never said a world.

Peter had wondered more than once if something bad could have happened to her while she was away, but he knew September would never let any harm to be done to his sister, after all he had taken her to protect her. He never thought she would come back with a full control of her abilities, which still surprised him to this day, the incredible strength she had. Peter had seen Olivia use her abilities and usually it tired her down or freak her out because most of the time she wasn't ready to see and experienced what was about to happen to her.

But Sofia was different, she was changed, ever since she had come back to save him he hasn't had much time to know her, he could feel it, she was different and he knew it was because of her abilities.

"I still can believe you knew about the baby even before Olivia noticed that she was late" Peter couldn't let that go, in more than one occasion he had asked her about this.

"I just sense it, there was something off about Olivia and the first guess was that she could be pregnant, which I confirmed when I touched her stomach"

"But, what I don't understand is how you could sense it, even when you touched her"

Sofia was getting angry, he had been treating her differently since she came back, at first she thought it was because they were getting to know each other, but six months had already gone by and he was behaving the same around her, she was getting tired of it.

"Peter, I'm tired of talking about this, when I touched her belly I could feel the baby, I can't explain how, because I'm not even sure how I was able to do that, I just knew. And I don't want to talk about this anymore, so stop it please".

Olivia was getting into the lab just as Sofia was storming out of it, angry and with tears in her eyes, she knew right away what had happened, Peter had been asking her more questions.

"What did you say to her?" Olivia asked Peter as she took a seat, being almost seven months pregnant wasn't something easy, the baby was getting bigger and bigger every day and she more uncomfortable every day.

"I didn't mean to make her feel bad, it's just that I don't understand Olivia, and to be honest, I don't know if I can trust her or not, this abilities she has, she doesn't understand them and I'm scare that she may hurt herself while using them, or any other person"

"You mean, you're scare that she might hurt me. If you're going to criticize your own sister at least be honest, don't try to lie to me".

Olivia was tired of the way Peter was with his sister and so she wouldn't take any more of that, she wouldn't allow it either.

"Yes, I'm afraid of what she could do if she gets out of control, I don't want her to hurt you or the baby"…

"Don't worry, I won't hurt them" Sofia told him.

It was then that they realized that she had been standing by the door, she had decided to come back and try to talk with her brother.

"Sofia…I…."

"Spare me the crap Peter, I don't want it. As I was saying, don't worry, I won't hurt her or your child, because I had decided to go home, I'm going back to my universe, I will talk with my mother right now let her know that I'm going back to my house, to my universe, she can stay if she wants to, but I won't stay where I'm not welcome, so don't worry you won't see me ever again".

* * *

><p>"Run, just keep running" she told herself as she run out of the lab, she run and run for what seemed hours. That was something she often did when she was feeling more pain than she could handle. As she run she could feel the tears running down her face.<p>

When she finally stopped she didn't even know where she was, she didn't know why she had waited all this time to make this decision, to finally go home, she had felt unwanted most of her life thanks to her father and wouldn't take that from her brother now, she would go and never come back here, if her mother wanted to see her she can always go and visit her.

"You cannot go away"

She turned around to see September standing behind her.

"I can do what I want, he doesn't want me here, I was a fool to believe that he would want me to be part of his life."

"Is not that he doesn't want you, it is that he doesn't understand, at least not yet"

"Well, you better make him understand or I'm out of this god damn universe. Ever since I got here I had drown, being shot, I died and then I was kidnapped just so he could treat me like crap because he doesn't understand that I have no choice but to save his daughter from the others like you…..you know what? You do it, you save this baby and this entire damn world, I'm out of here, I want to go home"

"I could, but it is not me who has the destiny to protect the child. I can tell why you must stay or I can show you if want you to, but even if I do it, it is you that must decided to stay no matter what I do to convince you. I am sorry that you have to make yet another sacrifice, I know it is not fair, but life it is not fair and sometimes we must face our destiny to become who we are meant to be"

Sofia was about to say something, when September disappeared and she was all alone, once again she had had her choice taken away. She knew she had to stay and protect Olivia and the baby, but she couldn't bare all the pain that the mistrust her brother was showing to her anymore.

"What can I do? ...what should I do?"

* * *

><p>"This is torture, you can't keep treating your sister like that" Olivia was seating on the edge of their bed, being 8 months pregnant was utterly uncomfortable, and sitting at the edge of the bed was one of the few places where she felt comfortable enough.<p>

"All I want to know is what happened during the time she was gone, and until she tells us I won't feel that she's safe to be around you and the baby" Peter hated all this, he had tried more than once to trust his sister, but there was something that he had to know. He knew that Sofia needed to talk about that time she had been away, but she either couldn't, which meant something bad had happened, or she was hiding something, and that was why he couldn't trust her near Olivia and their soon to be born child.

"I know what you're thinking and if something bad did actually happened, force her to talk about won't exactly help her. And besides, who are you to judge her about not wanting to talk about something? I think that before you judge her and treat her like this you should actually try and get to know her. She was torture most of her life, and she died saving you; someone who she didn't even know and being treated like this is not what she deserves, and specially not from her own brother. So you either talk to her and try nicely to help her or you just stop treating your sister like crap, because you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. She" Olivia moved her hand around her huge belly. "Wouldn't be here either"

"She?" It was the first time Olivia had given a gender to their baby, usually she call the baby, baby. They had decided not to know the sex of the baby.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it, and I'm sure we're having a girl. Also do you want to know the name I like? Olivia had been wanted to talk about this, and she thought it was a good name, a perfect name.

"Yes of course" Peter was anxious to know the name, she was 8 months pregnant and they hadn't decided on a name yet.

"Henrietta, ever since I found out that I was pregnant I've liked that name"

Peter was silent, Olivia began to think that it was because he didn't like the name, but she was wrong.

"I love it" Peter said as he kneel in front of his future wife, as he kissed her round belly he whispered "I love you Henrietta"

* * *

><p>He was changed, somehow he had changed since the last time they had seen each other.<p>

Sofia barely went to the lad, since the day she had heard her brother said that he didn't trusted her, she avoided him, and on those rare occasions when they were together he would try and make her talk about her time away or he would just ignore her. She always preferred when he ignored her, she could handle that in a better way.

It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him about those months, she couldn't because she wasn't supposed to, not yet at least. Olivia had been the one who asked her to go to the lad, Walter needed to check something in her while using her abilities and so Sofia wouldn't dare to say no to Olivia, poor woman she was only two weeks from her due date, the last thing she needed was to be upset by Sofia and Peter's behavior.

So there she was about to open the door and enter the lab when she saw her brother and realized he was changed, he was different.

"Hi" He awkwardly said to her "How are you?" He wanted to initiate a conversation, she could handle that.

"I'm okay, and you?" Sofia answered as she entered the lad.

Peter was about to answer his sister's question when they both heard Olivia scream in pain, as they rushed inside the lad and to her side, they could see how her legs were wet, her water had broke and the pain from the contraction had cough her off guard.

"We need to go to the hospital" Peter told her as he grabbed her arm and began to guide her outside the lab. Peter didn't know they wouldn't make it so far away.

* * *

><p>AN: Just two more chapters and the story would be over. Thank you so much for all those who had read the story so far and stuck with me until the very end


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The morning had started as any other morning, both Peter and Olivia woke up, had breakfast in bed and then they left to go to the lab. Now they were leaving the lab to go to the hospital, only that when they were about to leave two Observers appeared at the door, and everything happened so fast. Sofia hug Olivia and as she did a force field appeared around them, Peter moved close to them and he was protected as well, just in time before one of the Observers tried to break the barrier that was protecting them, only to discover that their weapons were useless.

"We need to go" Sofia was still hugging Olivia.

"I realized that much, but it's kind of impossible right now" Peter was thinking of a way out, only to see that there was no way out.

"I can get us out, but I can't both of you at the same time, I need to take her first"

"I have no problem with that, I can hold them if you need to" Peter wouldn't go down without a fight.

"There is no need to worry" September arrived just in time to help Sofia do her destiny; protect Henrietta and Olivia, so they could save the future.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Olivia couldn't see quite well, everything was so dark.<p>

"It's one of the places where we stayed when September took me away"

Sofia was walking around getting the lights on as she went. She never thought she would be back to this particular place.

"What do you mean all of the places?" Peter was checking out the bag that September had given him; it had all they needed to help Olivia give birth to Henrietta.

"We traveled all the time, we never stayed for more than one day, except this one; here we spent five days. He knew we would have to come back, and we got the place ready so they wouldn't be able to hurt us if they found us" Sofia finally answered one of the many questions her brother had.

"How do you plan to stop them?" Olivia was feeling momentary well, but she knew soon she'll be in pain.

"The room where we're going to stay is covered with marks on the floor, is a special symbol that stops them, and also stops their powers"

Sofia began to move to another room, she opened the door and called them in. Peter and Olivia couldn't believe what they were seeing. The room was huge as a hangar, in the middle had a complete medical set up for Olivia to give birth. On one of the corners there was a bed for two and a crib, next to it there separations to give them some privacy, at the right of the crib next to the separation there was another bed. A small room with a door on it told them that that was the bathroom.

On the other side of the room were a small kitchen and a dining room, finally in a corner there was a single computer desk with a computer that Peter had never seen before.

"Is that from….?"

"Yes. September gave it to me as a present. He brought it with him last time he went back to his time. That's for you, I have to teach you how to use it, it would help you built the weapon that will destroy them. Also all the data you need about them it's already there"

"Why are you talking like if you're going to die? Olivia asked Sofia

But as Sofia was about to answer her Olivia begun to have a contraction, which remind them what they were they there to do.

Peter was next to her so he was able to grab Olivia before she could fell to the floor.

"Here" Said Sofia who had move quickly and pulled a wheelchair so Peter could sit Olivia down.

"I must go; if I remain here they will found us. I will be back when the time is right; you must stay here until I let you know that it is safe to leave"

And without saying another word September left. They had forgotten he was there with them, and now he was gone again, they were all alone. Peter and Sofia had no choice but to help Olivia give birth.

* * *

><p>14 hours later<p>

"I can't do this…" Olivia said as she grabbed Peter's arm so she wouldn't fall, she had been walking for the last 30 minutes. She found that much comfortable than being sitting or laying in bed.

"The pool is ready if you want to come in"

Sofia and Peter had gotten the birth pool ready for Olivia, she had been in labor for the last 12 hours and she was about ready to have the baby. To Peter and Olivia surprise Sofia had been taught how to deliver a baby.

"Peter would you help me?" Olivia couldn't really move without Peter's help.

Both Peter and Sofia helped Olivia move towards the pool and once they were next to it, they helped her get in and settle down. Sofia knew Olivia needed to be as comfortable as possible, she also knew that she was probably ready to have to baby.

"I'm sorry, I know you're tired, but I need to check you out"

"It's okay, I really need to know if I can push this baby out already, I can't hold her any longer, I need to push"

Sofia checked Olivia and soon noticed that she indeed was 10 cm dilated, she was ready to have the baby.

"Okay, Peter I need you to get in and hold Olivia, sit behind her and hold her, you're ready to push, so Olive when you feel the next contraction I want you to push with all your strength, okay?" Sofia kneel next to the pool, she had everything she was going to need to help Olivia.

As Peter sat behind Olivia, she started to breathe hard as a contraction took over her body and pain blinded her. It was Peter and Sofia's words of encouragement that got her through that pain and being able to push. Olivia son was wishing that the pain and burning sensation she was feeling would go away, and she could have her baby in her arms already.

"I can't do this…." Olivia never thought she wouldn't be able to do something; she was more than tired, in pain and reaching exhaustion.

"Yes you can, I know you're tired, but I want you to let your body take over, let your body take over and I promise you it would be over soon sweetie"

Sofia had seen many births while September taught her what she would need to know to help Olivia, so she knew she was almost there, her baby was almost there. She just needed all the support she could get.

"I can almost see her head, she backed up when she stopped pushing, one more big push and her head will be out, after that is another push and she'll be born"

"You promise me?" tears were forming in Olivia's eyes; she was so tired she couldn't control herself anymore.

"Yes sweetie, I promise"

When the next contraction hit, just a few seconds after Sofia promised Olivia that it would be over soon, Olivia pushed with all her strength, she was finally able to push her baby's head out, but that's what she felt a different kind of pain, like something had ripped. Olivia screamed in agony as Sofia realized what had happened.

"Olivia listen to me. Peter hold her tight, listen Olivia, you need to push right now, I'm going to help you, but you need to get this baby out now"

"What is it?" Peter's worry could be seen in all his face

"The placenta must has detached, the baby needs to be born now"

Just as Sofia finished talking to Peter, Olivia had her next contraction, Sofia pulled gently from bellow the baby's neck as Olivia pushed with what was left of her strength and a second later Henrietta left her mother's body and entered the world.

Sofia grabbed her as Olivia rested for the first time in Peter's chest, to see just in time her baby been pulled out of the water and being put on her chest.

As her daughter began to cry Olivia held her, the love for her baby taking all the pain away. Sofia clapped the umbilical cord and gave Peter a pair of scissors so he could cut the cord.

They were both mesmerized by their daughter beauty. But for some reason that happiness wasn't meant to last much longer. Olivia began to feel pain again and this time she also started to bleed profoundly.

"Peter wrap the baby and put her in the crib for a moment, she's alright. I need you to help me with Olivia"

As Peter grabbed the baby and wrapped her in the blanket Sofia had ready, he got out of the birthing pool, letting Sofia hold Olivia, who was now deeply bleeding; the pool was soon filled with blood.

"What you do need?" Peter asked as he returned to their side.

"Help me put her in the gurney"

Both of them carried Olivia out of the pool and put her down in the gurney, leaving a trail of blood behind them.

"I need get the placenta out, get her in a IV drip and let it run fast"

Sofia started on work on Olivia, she knew she didn't have much time, Olivia was already unconscious. It took her less than ten minutes to get the placenta out and Peter had hook up Olivia into an IV and the monitors. He worked as fast as his sister.

While they helped the mother, the baby was crying desperately in her crib, as if she knew she could lose her mother.

"Why is she still bleeding so much?"

Peter was scare, for the first in his life, he was so scared.

"Her body is exhausted; her uterus should be contracting by now to stop the bleeding. I need you to do something…."

"Anything" Peter said without a doubt

"Don't let me hit my head too hard against the floor. I don't want it to hurt more than it will when I wake up after it"

"What?"

And before Peter could ask any other question, Sofia move next to Olivia, she placed one hand in her abdomen and one over her heart, all the sudden an intense bright light surrounded them, Sofia was using the one ability she had never told anyone she could do, because she knew how high the cost could be. Sofia gave Olivia all the energy she needed to heal, as if knowing that her mother would be alright, Henrietta stopped crying.

It took Sofia longer than she thought it would, and the moment the light disappeared Olivia vitals were normal, as she began to wake up Sofia fell to the floor, she was barely alive. At least Peter grabbed her before she could hit the floor, when she wakes up, her head wouldn't hurt so bad….if she woke up.

* * *

><p>AN: Just one more and the story will be complete, thank you so much for reading


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

Where was she? Her head was killing her, and she body ached all over. She felt as if she would have been sick for days. And where was she? Was she at the hospital?

"I think she's waking up"

She heard a man said, and she recognized the voice, it was her brother, and then she remembered, they had been at the hiding place and Olivia had had the baby.

"Olivia…" Sofia said as she tried to get up, only to realize that she was hooked to an IV and monitors. She was really tired of waking up with all that hooked into her.

"It's okay, take it easy" Peter told her. "She's right there, she's feeding Etta"

Sofia moved only her head to see Olivia sitting in another bed, resting in the pillows while she breastfeed her daughter.

"How is she?" was the first thing she wanted to know.

"She's perfectly fine. It was you I was worry about, you gave us quite a scare"

"How long was I out?" Sofia was slowly starting to feel better.

"Two days, what exactly did you do to Olivia? She looks like if she had had the baby a week ago, maybe even two"

"I heal her. Years ago I realized that I could heal others, but as you can see it hurts me, I help her heal faster, it was the only thing I could do"

"But risking your life?"

"Wouldn't you have done the same? For what September told me, we are heading towards a dark future and both of you need to help Etta change that and save everyone, if I have to scarify myself to make sure all of you make it to the future then I will"

"Right now all I want you to do is rest, you have a niece to play with, and help us take care off. We will worry about the future when that time comes"

Peter hugged his sister, he finally, for the first time in his life had a family, and he wouldn't let anyone hurt them.

A niece to play with, a niece that she would help take care, she finally had a family, and her brother was right, they shouldn't worry about the future right now. She turned around to get some sleep; she knew that September would come to let them know that they were safe to leave on the third day after Etta's birth, so soon they'll be home. She would be finally home with her family.

Without anyone noticing she told herself "For now, I will enjoy the present, I have plenty of time to worry about the future"… and in that moment she felt asleep, resting properly for the first time in her life.

She was safe, she was with her family. Sofia didn't need anything else.

Fin

* * *

><p>AN: first of all, thank you so much for reading my story. It means a lot to me, because after being years without being able to write, this was the first story that I wrote. I want to thanks and dedicate this story to a really special friend who if it wasn't for her and all her help, this story wouldn't even exist. Thank you so much Ambre


End file.
